Glasses Your Heart
by CobChai
Summary: Bagai embun di pagi hari. Butiran bening terlihat gemerlap. Cinta Sasuke untuk Hinata akan selalu abadi. Hatinya akan selalu terpaut dengan hatinya Hinata. Seandainya bisa dilihat, cinta mereka terlihat indah. RnR...
1. Cinta yang tulus

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Abal, geje.**

**Fic ke duaku tnt SasuHina, semoga menyenangkan.**

**.**

**.**

.

Seorang gadis melangkah lembut di koridor sekolah. Kakinya indah dan putih tanpa cela. Halus dan amat mencengangkan setiap mata melihatnya. Rambut yang panjang digerai. Apalagi rambut yang terawat. Warna rambut indigo dan menebarkan bau wangi lavender disekitarnya. Pemuda bermata hitam pekat dengan rambut hitam emo, kulitnya yang putih itu terus memandangi gadis berambut indigo. Baginya gadis itu menarik. Dia ingin tahu siapa gadis itu.

"Kau tertarik, Sas?" suara sahabatnya.

Sasuke menoleh, "Tch, kau...!" lalu melihat gadis itu lagi.

"Kuperhatikan kau terus melihatnya dari rambut sampai kaki. Jarang kau memperhatikan seorang gadis. Merepotkan..."

Pemuda berambut hitam di kuncir keatas seperti nanas yang baru datang itu duduk di samping Sasuke. Menenteng sebuah gitar akustik. Memainkannya dalam irama yang enak di dengar telinga. Ikut memperhatikan gerakan gadis itu. Leher yang panjang itu memang indah untuk di lihat. Juga wajah yang cantik dan anggun.

"Kau kenal dia, Shikamaru?"

"Pernah dengar ..."

"Namanya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hinata," Jawab Shikamaru dan menaruh gitar di sisinya.

"Lengkapnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Kau tahu dari mana?" selidik Sasuke.

"Temari satu kelas dengannya..."

"Kau tertarik?" Shikamaru meneruskan katanya.

"Tertarik sih iya. Tapi dia selalu diantar jemput, apa dia sudah punya pacar?" seru Sasuke..

Shikamaru bersandar dikursi sambil menguap, "Dia belum punya. Coba saja kau dekati. Aku pikir dia bukan gadis sembarangan," kata Shikamaru pasti.

"Dari mana kau yakin seperti itu..." Sasuke menatap sahabatnya.

"Hanya pengamatanku saja. Gadis itu tidak seperti yang lainnya. Tapi dia mempunyai pribadi yang menarik...!" komentar Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya aku ingin mengenalnya!" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Lalu mereka berdua meninggalkan taman Sekolah Senior Konoha Scool menuju kelas 2-A.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tinggal sendiri, keluarganya tinggal di Iwa. Dia hidup di flat apertemen yang mewah. Sahabatnya, Shikamaru sering menginap di tempatnya.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

Sasuke melihat tampang sahabatnya itu, "Tch, ke super market. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Merepotkan, aku mau tidur saja." Shikamaru tidur di depan televisi beralas karpet.

Saat berada di super market Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat buah-buahan. Langkah kakinya terhenti. Tatapannya tertuju pada sosok gadis lembut yang sedang memilih parfum bersama kedua temannya.

"Sasuke ...!" teriak salah satu diantaranya.

Ino anak kelas 2-B yang di kenalnya berlari menghampirinya. Gadis itu dengan manja menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawanya pada dua temannya. Sasuke mengikuti Ino. Dan tanpa sadar matanya menatap mata lavender yang juga tengah menatapnya. Mata itu begitu teduh. Begitu menenangkan.

"Sasuke, kenalkan teman-temanku...!" Ino memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke.

Gadis berambut indigo membungkuk "Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." Ino memperkenalkan temannya satu lagi.

"Aku Tenten."

Gadis bercepol dua itu cukup manis. Tak kalah dengan Ino. Yamanaka Ino gadis barambut pirang, mata aquamarine yang pandai berdandan, tetapi berhati baik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di Cafe saja," Seru Ino.

"Hnn," Sasuke melirik Hinata.

Mereka kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Langkah keempat pasang kaki tampak senada. Mereka sedang bergembira. Itu tercermin dari senyum mereka yang lebar.

"Hinata, ku lihat kau sering diantar jemput?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, karena ayahku tak mengijinkan aku pergi sendiri...!" jawab Hinata lembut.

"Sepertinya kau selalu di perhatikan keluargamu," ucap Sasuke.

Hinata memainkan tali tasnya, "Apa aku kelihatan manja?"

"Tidak, kau kelihatan bijak dan dewasa..."

"Kau terlalu memujiku Sasuke. Aku tidak seperti itu," komentar Hinata.

Hinata tampak tenang. Tak berombak sedikitpun pada sinar matanya. Akan tetapi dalam hatinya, dia merasakan getar aneh saat tanpa sadar lengan Sasuke menyentuh kulit tangannya. Rona merah kini ada di pipinya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Dan kau sepertinya suka memperhatikan cewek berjalan di taman sekolah," kata Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

Sehingga Ino dan Tenten ikut tertawa. Agaknya mereka mengerti, kemana maksud kata-kata Hinata. Karena siapapun tahu kalau Sasuke dan Shikamaru sering duduk di taman.

"Kalau tidak salah kau sering melamun di taman," kata Hinata lagi.

Sasuke tambah kaget. Sepertinya diam-diam Hinata juga memperhatikannya.

"Tidak, hanya sedang melihat seseorang," Kata Sasuke jujur. Dia menatap Hinata sejenak. Lalu pandangannya melihat segerombalan anak cewek yang ngefans dirinya. Sasuke mendecah, Tch."

"Siapa...?" tanya Hinata pelan sambil duduk di dalam Cafe. Ino dan Tenten duduk satu meja dengan mereka. Bahkan Ino memesan minuman dan makanan kecil.

"Seorang gadis cantik, rambut panjang tergerai. Dia adalah dirimu," kata Sasuke lirih di dekat Hinata.

Tak terdengar di telinga Ino dan Tenten. Hinata merasakan kata-kata itu menggetarkan jiwanya. Namun Hinata mencoba menekan perasaannya. Meski mukanya terasa panas juga.

"Sepertinya aku gadis yang beruntung, cowok seperti Sasuke yang mempunyai fans boy bisa memperhatikanku," suara Hinata pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Hinata. Lalau menarik nafasnya beberapa kali. Sanggupkah dia mendekati gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Sasuke berharap gadis itu juga mempunyai perasaan sama seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan di koridor sekolah. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan angkuh. Shikamaru yang baru datang menghampirinya. Mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan sahabatnya. Mereka berjalan masuk ke kelas.

"Aku dengar kau sudah berkenalan dengan Hinata," tanya Shikamaru malas.

Sasuke melirik lalu duduk di kursinya, "Hnn, di kenalkan Ino."

Shikamaru duduk dibelakangnya, "Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Dia ramah, cantik, baik hati," Sasuke mengingat pertemuannya dengan Hinata.

"Hati-hati, dia seorang heiress dari keluarga Hyuuga. Tak gampang kau mendekatinya," pesan Shikamaru.

Temari memang banyak bercerita tentang Hinata. Setelah Shikamaru menceritakan niatnya untuk mengenalkan sahabatnya pada Hinata. Temari senang jika Sasuke mengenal Hinata. Karena dia tahu Hinata tidak mempunyai teman laki-laki karena sikap keluarganya yang terlalu protektif. Hinata gadis yang baik dan lembut. Mempunyai wajah yang cantik dan bentuk badan yang ideal. Langkah kaki yang gemulai dan leher yang jenjang. Dia gadis Hyuuga yang sempurna. Mungkin juga dia calon kekasih yang di inginkan Sasuke.

"Besok sore Temari akan mengajak Hinata ke Bioskop. Ada film yang ingin di lihat mereka. Temari mengajakku juga. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menempelkan wajahnya di meja.

Sasuke terdiam lalu menoleh pada sahabatnya, "Apa kau berniat mengajakku?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu..." Shikamaru menguap malas.

Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya, "Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke.

Saat ini Sensei Kakashi yang mengajar di kelas mereka tidak masuk. Shikamaru berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hei! Shikamaru," panggil Sasuke.

"Hnn."

Sasuke mengikuti sahabatnya keluar kelas, "Kita ke taman, di sini membosankan." Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang.

Mereka mulai berjalan menuju di taman. Saat di koridor Shikamaru melihat Hinata dan Ino berjalan menuju keperpustakaan kampus.

"Sas, lihat ada Hinata dan Ino." Shikamaru berhenti dan menunjuk arah ke dua gadis.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Melihat tangan sahabatnya yang menunjuk pada kedua gadis. Di lihatnya Hinata dan Ino berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Mereka berjalan mendekati dua gadis itu. Shikamaru hanya mengikuti sahabatnya dengan malas.

"Merepotkan," Gumamnya.

"Hei...!" teriak Sasuke.

Kedua gadis itu menoleh. Sasuke melambaikan tangannya. Hinata dan Ino menghentikan langkahnya. Keduanya tersenyum melihat Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Mau ke perpustakaan?" tanyanya.

"I-iya." Jawab Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Apa kalian juga mau ke-" seru Ino.

"Kami mau ke taman. Lalu melihat kalian." Potong Shikamaru.

"O... jadi begitu." Kata Ino.

Diam-diam gadis itu menyukai Sasuke. Tak ada yang tahu perasaannya pada si Uchiha itu. Sayang sekali, Ino melihat kalau Sasuke ada perhatian dengan Hinata, sahabatnya. Kalau bukan Hinata, tentu dia mau bersaing. Dia tak mau mengecewakan perasaan sahabatnya. Dia juga tahu Hinata mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadap Sasuke.

"Gimana kabarmu Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

Dia mengenggam tangan Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum. Dan membiarkan tangannya digenggam orang yang beberapa malam hadir di mimpinya setelah pertemuan di super market. Semburat merah di pipi mulusnya merona dengan suksesnya.

"B-baik..."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Sementara melihat situasi seperti itu, Shikamaru dengan pengertian mengajak Ino masuk ke perpustakaan. Sasuke dan Hinata terlihat santai. Mereka duduk di bangku depan perpustakaan.

"Hinata,"

"Ya, Sasuke?"

"Besuk jadi lihat filmnya?" .

Hinata mengangguk, "Kata temari sih jadi."

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Kalau kau mau, ikut saja." Hinata menarik nafas panjang.

"Sepertinya ada yang kau pikirkan...?" tanya Sasuke melihat Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum, "Ah... aku senang bila Sasuke ikut."

"Oke, aku ikut. Besuk jam berapa?"

Hinata berdiri, "Jam lima sore." Lalu meninggalkan Sasuke masuk ke perpustakaan. Sasuke tersenyum melihat punggung Hinata yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

'_Gadis yang menarik. Aku menyukainya,' batinnya._

.

.

.

.

Senja sore yang paling indah yang pernah di rasakan Sasuke. Sebagai seorang cowok dia jarang menikmati perasaan seperti ini. Oo, mengapa tidak dulu-dulu dia merasakan perasaannya dan mengenal Hinata.

"Sasuke ..." bisik Hinata di sampingnya.

Sementara di layar lebar, film Fatal Atraction menyuguhkan adegan romantis. Tangan Sasuke sejak tadi meremas lembut jemari tangan Hinata. Gadis itu merasakan tangannya bergetar. Kehangatan sentuhan mengalir diam-diam. Wajahnya sudah memerah. Sasuke melihat Hinata dan tersenyum melihatnya.

Hinata menatap pemuda di sampingnya, "Kau sedang lihat apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Kau."

"Eh..."

Dengan lembut Sasuke menarik lehar jenjang Hinata. Dan mencium bibir lembut yang menggoda. Melabuhkan sebuah sentuhan yang hangat dan menggetarkan. Hinata tidak menolak. Keduanya tenggelam dalam ciuman yang lembut. Tak perduli adegan di film lagi. Sasuke dan Hinata lebih tertarik dengan hati mereka. Sementara itu di barisan depan, Shikamaru dan Temari melihat temannya tenggelam di pelukan.

"Mereka saling jatuh cinta..." kata Temari.

Gadis berambut kuning itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Shikamaru. Mereka sudah berpacaran lebih setengah tahun. Bagi Temari, Shikamaru bukan hanya seorang pacar tetapi sahabat yang menyenangkan. Meskipun Shikamaru suka tidur dan malas.

Shikamaru memeluk Temari dengan lembut. Mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir. Mereka saling menikamatinya. Hingga sebuah batukan kecil di belakangnya menyadarkan mereka. Pantas saja mereka duduk cukup didepan. Tentu santapan empuk bagi orang yang berada di belakangnya.

Sementara itu Hinata sekarang tak malu-malu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Hinata dan Sasuke duduk di barisan belakang dan di pojok. Sasuke membelai rambut indigo dengan lembut. Di gedung bioskop mereka mendeklarasikan cinta mereka.

.

.

.

.

Mata lavender itu memancarkan ketulusan. Sasuke menemukan apa yang selama ini dia cari. Dia menemukan ketulusan hati gadis itu. Sasuke mengecup kening gadis itu. Dia tersenyum lembut pada gadis itu. Otomatis wajah gadis itu sudah merah. Jarang seorang Uchiha melihatkan senyumnya. Hanya Hinata yang bisa membuatnya melakukan itu semua.

"Terima kasih Hinata." Ucap Sasuke, saat Hinata keluar dari apertemennya.

Sasuke mempunyai kesempatan untuk menunjukkan keberaniannya. Berani mencintai gadis dan ingin melindunginya. Dia tidak pernah merasakan cinta. Karena dia menghindarinya apa yang di sebut Cinta. Tapi sejak kehadiran Hinata dia menyukainya.

"Terima kasih untuk apa? Tanya Hinata.

"Kau mengubah cara pandaganku dan menumbuhkan semangat baru untukku. Tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan takut."

Hinata menatapnya, "Itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku takut kehilanganmu..." bisiknya.

Hinata terdiam mencerna perkataan Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia juga takut kehilangan orang yang di cintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Seru Sasuke.

Hinata memeluk cowok yang di cintainya, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Aku pulang dulu. Aku takut keluargaku menghawatirkanku." Kata Hinata berpamitan pada kekasihnya.

"Aku antar?"

"Tidak usah, arigatao Sasuke."

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar," Sasuke menghentikan Hinata yang akan berjalan.

"Hnn, apa?" Hinata tersenyum.

Sasuke tersenyum jahil. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan Hinata yang berada di sampingnya tahu kemana maksud cowok itu. Hinata memejamkan matanya, menanti sesuatu yang berlabuh pada tempatnya. Dan sebuah ciuman lembut singgah di bibirnya. Keindahan itu mengalir dalam jiwa mereka. Dan Hinata mengakui, bahwa dia menemukan sesuatu yang lain pada si Uchiha yang terkenal staycool itu. Kelembutan seorang cowok yang di dambakan banyak cewek.

"Besok pagi aku akan ke sini..." Hinata menangkap senyum sempurna di bibir Sasuke. Dan membuatnya jadi penasaran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku membayangkan kau dengan pakaian seksi. Pasti sangat mengasikkan." Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kekasihnya.

"A-apa?" tatapan Hinata berubah menjadi _horor _melihat kekasihnya, "Dasar mesum." Lanjutnya dengan muka memerah.

"Sudah lepaskan tanganmu. Aku pulang ya?" pinta gadis berambut indigo.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya, "Peluk bayangku dalam setiap tidurmu. Oke!"

"Sasuke romantis banget," kata Hinata bahagia.

Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke. Senyumnya mengembang merasakan Sasuke cowok yang menyenangkan. Siapa bilang cowok itu dingin? Sasuke cowok yang lembut dan romantis bagi Hinata.

Akan tetapi perasaan bahagia itu hanya sebentar. Saat dia sampai di rumahnya, Hinata kaget melihat sosok cowok yang duduk di teras bersama adiknya.

.

.

To be continue_

.

.

.

.

_**Arigatao telah membacanya. **_

_**Gomen kalau masih ada yang kurang sesuatu. **_

_**Dan jangan lupa reviewnya...**_


	2. Keputusan!

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Abal, geje, dll.**

**Pairing : SasuHina, GaaHina.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke. Senyumnya mengembang merasakan Sasuke cowok yang menyenangkan. Siapa bilang cowok itu dingin? Sasuke cowok yang lembut dan romantis bagi Hinata. Akan tetapi perasaan bahagia itu hanya sebentar. Saat dia sampai di rumahnya, Hinata kaget melihat sosok cowok yang duduk di teras bersama adiknya._

_._

_._

Perasaan Hinata tidak enak saat dia turun dari mobilnya. Dia tidak mengenal pemuda yang duduk bersama adiknya, Hanabi.

Sepasang mata hijau itu menatapnya. Ada tatapan berbeda dari mata itu, seperti menggerayangi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Nee-chan?" sapa Hanabi.

Hinata tersenyum pada adiknya. Lalu masuk kedalam rumah. Hanabi mengikuti kakaknya masuk meninggalkan pemuda berambut merah yang mempunyai tato AI.

"Siapa dia, Hanabi-chan?" tanyanya pada adiknya.

"Anak dari temannya Ayah." Jawab adiknya.

Mereka berdua duduk di meja makan. Hanabi mengambil jus anggur pada kakaknya.

"Arigatao, Hanabi-chan." Hanabi berjalan meninggalkan Hinata masuk ke kamarnya.

Langkah kaki seorang pria mendekatinya. Dengan wajah yang penuh tanya, dia berdiri di hadapan putrinya.

"Dari mana saja kau, Hinata?"

Hinata menatap ayahnya, "Ada keperluan sekolah ayah." Alasannya.

"Kenapa lama?"

"Ayah, aku keluar bersama Temari mengerjakan tugas dari Sensei." Hinata berbohong pada ayahnya.

"Gaara telah menunggumu dari tadi."

Mata lavendernya melihat ke teras, "Kenapa menungguku, aku tidak kenal dengan dia."

"Kau akan bekerja dengannya dan tinggal dengan keluarga Sabaku."

Hinata tersentak kaget. Wajahnya menjadi pucat. Dia tak percaya apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Bagaimana bisa, ayahnya tidak pernah bercerita tentang ini. Dan sekarang saat dia merasakan cinta dari si Uchiha, dia malah akan hidup bersama keluarga Sabaku. Dan pemuda yang belum pernah dikenalnya.

"Hinata temuilah Gaara. **Jangan kecewakan ayah**." Hiashi menekan kata-katanya.

Hinata berdiri dari kursinya,"Aku lelah ayah. Aku mau istirahat."

"Hinata," bentak ayahnya.

Hinata berjalan dengan malas, "Baiklah ayah," menuju teras. Dimana pemuda itu berada..

Gaara adalah anak dari pengusaha dari Suna. Dia penerus perusahaan Sabaku. Perusahaan Hiashi mengalami kebangkrutan. Perusahaan Sabaku membantunya dengan syarat, anak Hiashi Hyuuga harus mengabdi pada keluarga Sabaku. Hiashi memilih Hinata karena dia anak tertua.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Gaara.

"Hinata," dia menjawab ketus. "Dan kau?"

"Aku Gaara, berapa umurmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku 17 dan kau sendiri?"

"19," jawabnya singkat. Hinata terkejut menatap pemuda itu. Masih muda sudah menjadi pengusaha.

Gaara melihatnya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh... tidak. Aku hanya merasa lelah."

Gaara berdiri, "Baiklah aku pulang dulu. Dua hari lagi kau sudah harus siap bekerja setelah pulang sekolah."

Hinata meninggalkan Gaara masuk. Hiashi mengantar Gaara kedepan gerbang. Pemuda itu melajukan mobil merahnya dengan tenang.

' Dia sangat cantik dan menarik,' batinnya

.

.

.

Hinata bangun pagi-pagi dan buru-buru mandi. Seragam sekolah sudah di pakainya. Kaki kecilnya menuruni tangga. Disambarnya kunci mobil dan berlalu ke luar menuju garasi. Hari ini dia ingin membawa mobil sendiri tanpa sopir. Hinata tidak menuju ke sekolah melainkan ke apertemen Sasuke. Dia melangkah masuk ke apertemen itu. Didepan pintu dia bertemu dengan Shikamaru yang sudah lengkap dengan seragamnya. Shikamaru menginap di apertemen Sasuke.

"Hei Hinata?"

"Sasuke ada, Shika"

Shikamaru menoleh kedalam, "Tuh, masih tidur. Katanya tidak ke sekolah. Hinata, aku duluan. Jaa ..." Shikamaru meninggalkan Hinata dan menuju mobil miliknya.

Hinata masuk kedalam dan tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang masih tidur. Hinata sudah berniat tidak ke sekolah. Dia ingin berbicara dengan kekasihnya tentang masalahnya. Hinata tersenyum terkikik, diambilnya ujung rambut panjangnya. Dan mempermainkan telinga Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih terlelap itu sesekali menggerakkan tangannya. Hinata tertawa kecil. Tawanya membuat Sasuke membuka matanya. Dia terbangun dengan kaget. Hinata sudah di kamarnya dan duduk disisi kasurnya.

"Kau!"

Hinata masih tertawa kecil, "Bangunlah, semalam tidur jam berapa?"

Sasuke mengucek matanya, "Aku semalam tak bisa tidur, aku memikirkanmu."

Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke. Betapa tampannya pemuda itu. rambutnya yang berantakan tak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Sasuke bangkit mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Sementara Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur Sasuke. Dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuhnya terlihat segar dan sisa air masih menempel dikulitnya. Dia tersenyum melihat Hinata yang tiduran di kasurnya. Sasuke mendekatinya dan menyentuh kaki indah itu dengan lembut. Hinata yang merasa kakinya dingin langsung duduk. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang hanya melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya. Hinata langsung blushing seketika. Dia membuang muka agar tak melihat Sasuke.

"Kau tampak gelisah, Hinata," bisik Sasuke di telinganya. Sasuke menyibakkan rambut panjang indigo dan mencium leher jenjang itu dengan lembut. Hinata ingin meronta, tetapi dia merasakan kehangatan yang dibuat Sasuke.

"Sasuke..."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku?"

"Kau tak percaya padaku, Hinata?"

"B-bukan begitu, aku hanya meyakinkan saja," suara lembut Hinata.

"Baka! Apa aku harus membuktikannya kalau aku benar mencintaimu?"

Hinata menatap mata onyx, "Bagaimana kalau aku pergi darimu?"

"Apa kau ingin memutuskan hubungan kita!"

Hinata tersenyum pahit, "..."

"Jika apa yang kau katakan benar. Kau menyakiti hatiku, Hinata," kata Sasuke. Dia menatap jendela. Pohon disamping jendela itu terlihat teduh. Tak seperti hatinya yang kering jika gadis yang dicintainya pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Sasuke menarik nafas. Lalu menatap mata lavender dalam-dalam. Dia melihat ada duka di telaga lavender yang jarnih itu. Bulir-bulir air turun dipipi gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu..."

Sasuke memeluknya dengan lembut, "Pelukkah aku, Hinata." Hinata memeluk kekasihnya. Menangis dalam dada telanjang itu membasahi dada bidang Sasuke.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke mencium kening putih itu, "Kau tak percaya...?"

"B-bagaimana aku harus percaya?"

"A-ambillah, Sasuke. Akan aku berikan jika kau memintanya. A-aku rela bila kau yang mengambilnya." Tambah Hinata.

Sasuke terpaku mendengar ucapan Hinata. Sasuke menatap mata gadisnya itu. Haruskah dia mengambilnya, merenggut kegadisan gadis itu. 'BAKA' Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke..."

"Hmm."

"Sudah kuputuskan. Aku siap..."

"Hinata, apa yang ada dipikiranmu...?"

"Lakukanlah..."

"Kau nekad, Hinata!"

"Hmm," gadis itu menatap memohon pada kekasihnya. Dia sudah memikirkan ini semalam. Dia akan memberikannya pada orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Mempertandakan kalau dia sudah siap. Sasuke memeluk tubuh gadis itu dengan lembut dan merebahkannya di kasur. Dia mulai mencium bibir yang merekah itu. Hinata membalas ciumannya. Lidah Sasuke bertemu dengan lidahnya. Ciuman yang panas membuat gairah si Uchiha menggelora. Bibirnya pindah kebawah, diciuminya leher panjang itu...

.

.

.

**Semoga kalian senang sama cerita yang kubuat…**

Terima kasih juga untuk yang membacanya...

**Buat : **KatouChii ( salam kenal ), Upe Jun ( makasih sarannya ), Sabaku no ligaara ( betul, apa sabaku paranormal *disumpal pasir* ) Makasih banyak sudah review.

**Buat : **Annis Hanji, arigatao gozimasu dan salam kenal.

**Please review….**


	3. Tragedi memories

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Abal, geje.**

Glasses your heart by Blossom

Maaf updet telat, selamat membaca...

* * *

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Mempertandakan kalau dia sudah siap. Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya dengan lembut dan merebahkannya di kasur. Dia mulai mencium bibir yang merekah itu. Hinata membalas ciumannya. Lidah Sasuke bertemu dengan lidahnya. Ciuman yang panas membuat gairah si Uchiha menggelora. Bibirnya pindah kebawah, diciuminya leher Hinata.

Pikiran Sasuke tersadar, disingkirkan egonya meskipun tubuh Hinata menggoda seolah menuntut sebuah pelepasan tak terkendali. Sasuke tak rela bila kegadisan Hinata direnggutnya sekarang tanpa ada ikatan. Hinata menatapnya, merasakan gerakan Sasuke yang pasif. Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya. Hinata beranjak dari ranjang Sasuke.

Hinata merapikan pakaiannya, "Mungkin kau menganggapku gadis murahan!" kata Hinata.

"Bukan maksudku begitu, aku tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya," ucap Sasuke mendekatinya.

Hinata mengusap air yang hangat mengalir di pipinya, "Sudahlah, aku pergi sekarang."

Tangan Sasuke menyentuh pipi Hinata. Dengan cepat Hinata menepisnya dan berlari keluar aparteman.

"Hinata, tunggu aku. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" Sasuke mengejarnya. Namun dia tersadar saat ini hanya memakai handuk yang menempel ditubuhnya. Dengan terburu-buru Sasuke mengambil pakaian di lemari.

Hinata tak menghiraukan panggilan Sasuke. Dengan perasaan kesal, dia masuk kedalam mobil dan menancap gas dengan kencang. Sasuke keluar dari apertemen dan mengejar mobil Hinata. Tapi sayang, Hinata tetap melesatkan mobilnya dengan kencang.

Sasuke mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Dilihatnya mobil Hinata yang menjauh dan tak kelihatan.

Dengan langkah gontai Sasuke kembali ke apertemen. Perasaan bersalah pada Hinata meliputi perasaannya.

Mobil Hinata melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dari arah berlawanan meluncur sebuah bus dengan kecepatan tinggi pula. Hinata tak bisa menghindarinya.

**CIIITTT CIIITTT CIIITTT BRUUUAAAKKK**

Akhirnya terjadi tabrakan diantara dua kendaraan itu. Hinata memekik, selanjutnya marasa matanya gelap. Ya, gelap semuanya.

.

.

.

Tersiar kabar yang menggemparkan, bahwa Hinata Hyuuga meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong, teman dan sahabat Hinata mendengar kabar itu. Apalagi Sasuke, dia terpukul atas kepergian Hinata. Kini perasaannya tambah merasa bersalah dan bersalah. Sasuke berpikir kematian Hinata adalah kesalahannya. Seandainya dia menuruti keinginan Hinata pasti ini takkan terjadi dan dia masih bersama Hinata.

.

.

.

Enam bulan kemudian.

Seorang gadis duduk di sisi ranjang rawat. Sesekali dia bercerita pada kakaknya yang sudah menutup matanya selama enam bulan setelah kejadian kecelakaan itu. Rasa kasihan yang dirasakan Hanabi melihat Hinata terbaring di ranjang rawat.

.

.

Flash back:

Setelah kejadian kecelakaan Hinata dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit mulutnya selalu menyebutkan nama 'Sasuke'. Kepalanya yang terbentur keras banyak mengeluarkan darah. Dengan cepat Hinata dimasukkan ke UGD.

Tak lama kemudian Hiashi, Hanabi, dan Gaara tiba di rumah sakit. Dan menunggu di depan ruang UGD. Beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Apa anda keluarga korban?" tanya dokter yang bernama Kabuto.

Hiashi mengagguk pelan, "Iya, kami keluarganya."

"Mari keruangan saya, ada yang perlu saya bicarakan." Hiashi berjalan mengikuti Kabuto keruangannya.

Hinata sudah dipindahkan keruang intensif. Gaara dan Hanabi menemaninya diruang itu. Tubuh Hinata terpasang alat deteksi detak jantung, selang pernafasan dan selang infus ditangannya. Wajahnya kini terlihat pucat dan matanya tertutup rapat.

Knok Knok

Pintu kamar rawat Hinata terbuka. Hiashi berjalan mendekati putrinya dan melihat keadaan Hinata yang terbaring di kasur rumah sakit. Gaara menanyakan apa yang dikatakan Kabuto pada Hiashi.

"Ingatan Hinata kemungkinan akan hilang," kata Hiashi.

Hanabi shock mendengar kata ayahnya. "Seperti itukah? Apa yang akan anda lakukan sekarang?" tanya Gaara.

"Kita tak bisa memaksanya untuk mengingat dirinya. Jika itu terjadi otaknya akan mengalami pendarahan dan mengakibatkan kematian," jawab Hiashi.

"Tapi ayah, Nee-chan kan-"

"Sudahlah Hanabi. Biarkan kakakmu mengingatnya sendiri," potong Hiashi.

"Dan aku mau tanya padamu Hanabi. Siapa '_Sasuke_' itu? Dokter mangatakan sebelum Hinata dioperasi dia selalu menyebut nama itu!" tanya Hiashi.

Hanabi menarik nafas panjang, "Dia teman sekolah Nee-chan ... sekaligus pacar Nee-chan." Hinata pernah bercerita padanya, kalo dia sangat mencintai pacarnya yang bernama _Uchiha Sasuke_.

"Jadi begitu. Kenapa dia tetap melakukan itu, padahal aku melarangnya berpacaran. Dasar anak tak tau diuntung."

Hiashi menatap Gaara, "Sabaku-san, setelah Hinata sembuh kuharap kau segera mambawanya. Ini sudah menjadi kesepakatan kita."

"Ayah!" seru Hanabi. Hiashi memelotototinya agar diam.

"Terserah anda Hiashi-san. Tapi bagaimana dengan sekolahnya dan teman-temannya?" komantar Gaara.

Hiashi memejamkan matamya, "Aku akan mengabari sekolahnya, kalo Hinata sudah meninggal."

End Flash Back

.

.

"Nee-chan, bangunlah. Ini aku Hanabi," Bisik Hanabi di teling kakaknya.

Gaara yang duduk di sofa memandang Hinata. Ditatapnya wajah Hinata yang membuat hatinya tertarik. Gaara menyukai Hinata saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Namun Hinata dingin terhadapnya dan tidak suka kehadirannya.

_'Aku tahu sekarang kenapa kau dingin kepadaku, ternyata kau sudah mempunyai pacar. Aku tak mau menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu_,' batin Gaara.

Hanabi mengusap tangan kakaknya dengan lembut. Tangan Hinata bergerak merespon usapan Hanabi. Hanabi merasakan tangan kakaknya yang bergerak, dia langsung keluar mencari Dokter. Gaara yang melihat Hanabi keluar kamar rawat hanya menatapnya dingin.

Hanabi yang datang bersama Dokter menghampiri Hinata. Kabuto memeriksa keadaan Hinata dan mulai melepas alat detak jantung, alat nafasnya. Hinata sudah yak membutuhkan itu, dia sudah normal tinggal menunggu dia membuka mata. Gaara yang terkejut apa yang dilakukan Kabuto.

"Kenapa dilepas? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Gaara dingin.

Kabuto tersenyum, "Tidak usah khawatir, dia sudah tidak membutuhkan ini. Dia sudah bisa bernafas lewat hidung." Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, saya keluar dulu kalo ada apa-apa hubungi saya," Kabuto berjalan keluar kamar rawat Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian mata lavender itu terbuka pelan-pelan. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya diruangan yang serba putih itu.

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Nee-chan?" panggil Hanabi.

Hinata menatap Hanabi, "Nee-chan? Siapa Nee-cahan?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk, dengan cepat Gaara membantu Hinata duduk dan menyandarkan di bantal. Hinata juga menatap Gaara, kini tatapannya tak sedingin saat mereka pertama bertemu. Melainkan tatapan tanda tanya.

"Kau siapa?" Hinata menatap Gaara, "Dan kau siapa?" tanyanya pada Hanabi.

"Ini aku, Hanabi adik Nee-cahan dan itu Gaara-san."

"Adik?" mata Hinata menatap Hanabi.

"Ya, dan kau Hinata." seru Hanabi.

"Hinata? aku tidak tahu nama itu. Apakah itu namaku?" tanya Hinata.

Hanabi memeluknya, "kau Hinata Hyu-"

"Hinata Sabaku. Kau Sabaku Hinata," Gaara memotong kata Hanabi.

"Gaara-san, apa maksudmu?" Hanabi menatapnya.

"Jangan banyak ikut campur anak kecil," Gaara memberinya deathglare.

Hanabi mengangkat bahunya dan membuang muka. Dia tahu ini tak adil buat kakaknya karena perjanjian ayahnya dengan Gaara.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian Gaara membawa Hinata pergi kerumahnya di Iwa. Kini namanya bukan Hyuuga Hinata tapi Sabaku Hinata. Mereka tinggal serumah dan ditemani pelayan yang bernama Guren dan sopir yang bernama Hidan.

Kamar mereka berbeda, Hinata menggunakan kamar diujung lorong sedangkan Gaara tetap dikamarnya. Sekolah Hinata juga baru, HS di Iwa dia menjadi murid baru.

Hinata kini menjadi orang berbeda. Tidak mengingat kehidupannya sebelum kecelakaan. Tidak mengingat orang yang sangat dicintainya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan sahabatnya, Sabaku Temari dan Nara Shikamaru. Memorinya tentang kenangannya terhapus setelah operasi. Karena banyak darah yang masuk keotaknya, Dokter memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan darah di kepalanya yang mengakibatkan hilang ingatan. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa mengembalikan memorinya. Hinata hanya tahu Sabaku Gaara adalah keluarganya. Selalu ada di sisnya. Meskipun Gaara, terkadang aneh padanya.

Mentari pagi mengedarkan sinarnya di kota Iwa. Sabaku Hinata memakai seragam sekolahnya lengkap dengan blazernya. Rambut panjangnya dikucir satu dan dihiasi pita berwarna lavender. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruang makan. Gaara sudah menunggunya untuk sarapan dan mengantarnya sekolah lalu berangkat kerja.

"Pagi, Gaara-san."

Gaara menatapnya, aroma wangi lavender masuk kelubang hidungnya. Dinikmatinya wangi itu yang membuat hatinya terhanyut pada Hinata.

"Kau terlalu formal, cukup panggil Gaara."

Hinata tersenyum, "Hm, baiklah." Senyuman itu membuat hati Gaara berdesir.

"Pulang sekolah langsung pulang," ucap Gaara datar.

"Iya, lagian inikan hari pertama aku masuk sekolah. Jadi aku belum punya teman."

Sarapan mereka sudah selesai. Gaara mengantarkan Hinata ke sekolah. Gerbang HSI menjulang tinggi, siswa-siswi memasuki gerbang sekolah. Mobil warna merah maroon berhenti di depan gerbang.

Gaara mencium kening Hinata, "Selamat belajar. Ingat pesanku."

Pipi Hinata blushing, "Hai'... jaa." Hinata turun dari mobil Gaara dan tersenyum. Hinata melangkah masuk ke sekolah menuju ruang guru.

Kelas 11A

Seorang guru masuk diikuti Hinata di belakangnya. Mata mereka tertuju pada Hinata. Genma guru yang mengajar jam saat ini. Genma memberi tahu muridnya ada murid baru yang akan menjadi teman mereka.

"Sabaku-san, kenalkan diri anda pada yang lainnya," pinta Genma.

Hinata menghadap teman-teman barunya, "Kenalkan aku Sabaku Hinata, cukup panggil Hinata. Mohon bantuannya."

"Sabaku-san silahkan duduk ditempat yang kosong itu," genma menunjuk bangku kosong.

"Arigato, sensei."

Hinata berjalan menuju bangku yang kosong. Dilihatnya bangku sampingnya yang masih kosong. Hinata tersenyum pada murid yang duduk dibelakangnya. Rambut kuning jabrik bermata biru tersenyum lebar membalas senyum Hinata. Hinata duduk dengan tenang dan menghela nafas. Akhirnya salam perkenalan lancar tidak ada kendala.

"Salam kenal, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil Naruto saja," Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dari belakang. Hinata akhirnya menoleh kebelakang dan membalas uluran tangan Naruto.

Naruto mengenalkan teman-temannya, "Gadis yang berambut pink itu, Haruno Sakura." Sakura melambaikan tangannya. Lalu Naruto menunjuk teman sebangkunya, "Ini Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba tersenyum geje pada Hinata.

Hosh Hosh Hosh

Seorang murid terlambat masuk dengan ngos-ngosan. Murid itu mempunyai mata onyc dan rambut hitam kulitnya pucat. Namaya Uchiha Sai. dia minta maaf pada Genma-sensei karena terlambat. Genma menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Sai berjalan menuju bangkunya dan mata onycnya melihat Hinata. Aw! Ada murid baru rupanya. Duduk sebangku denganku lagi. _Welcom in the Hell!_

"Hei! Kenapa kau telat? Padahal yang sering telat itu kan si Baka ini," tangan Kiba menunjuk Naruto. Bibir Naruto langsung manyun kedepan.

Sai melihat Hinata setelah duduk dibangkunya, "Hai, kenalkan aku Uchiha Sai, panggil Sai saja." Sai mengedipkan matanya.

"Aku Hinata, Sabaku Hinata. cukup Hinata saja," Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _'Sabaku!_' Sai sebangku dengan Hinata.

Ding Dong

Waktunya jam Istirahat sudah tiba. Sakura menghampiri Hinata, "Hinata, ayo ke kantin apa kau tidak lapar?"

Hinata beranjak dari kursinya, "Iya."

"Hei! Apa kalian juga tak lapar," ketus Sakura pada Naruto, Kiba, Sai.

Mereka berlima berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Naruto adalah pacar Sakura mereka sudah pacaran sejak mulai masuk HSI. Kiba anaknya yang selalu menjomblo tak ambil pusing yang namaya pacaran, dia enjoy dengan kesendiriannya. Sedangkan Sai anaknya pendiam kalo di sekolah, tapi kalo di luar jangan tanya kenakalannya. Naruto, Sakura, Kiba sudah mengetahui watak Sai. mereka sudah berteman sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di HSI.

.

.

.

Kehidupan Sasuke berubah sejak kabar kematian Hinata. Dia banyak menghabiskan waktu melamun baik di kelas maupun di taman. Sahabatnya mendekatinya di taman dan menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau tahu? Jika Hinata masih disini pasti dia akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini," nasehat Shikamaru.

"Kau tahu? Dia sangat berarti untukku. Aku sangat mencintainya dan takkan pernah lupa dengan semua yang ada pada dirinya," Sasuke memandang jauh kedepan.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi lihatlah dirimu, keadaanmu. Kau malah membuatnya tak tenang disana," Shikamaru melihat langit yang cerah.

Mata onyc milik Sasuke mengikuti arah mata Shikamaru, "Ini semua salahku... jika aku menurutinya pasti ini takkan terjadi." Sasuke membayangkan wajah Hinata di langit.

"Aku dan Temari menghawatirkanmu. Jadi bangunlah dari keterpurukanmu Sasuke."

"Tch." Sasuke mendecak. "Entah sampai kapan aku bisa melupakannya." Shikamaru memukul pelan lengan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa demi Hinata," kata Shikamaru.

.

.

.

semoga para pembaca menyukai cerita ini, jangan lupa tinggalkan review setelah membacanya ya...

tunggu lanjutannya.

buat : Kurochi Agitohana, sabaku no ligaara, upe jun. Arigato Gozimasu reviewnya.

please review, review, review...


	4. tawaran!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : Au, ooc, abal, dll.**

**Pairing : GaaHina, NaruSaku, ShikaTema.**

**Glasses Your Heart By Chai-Mol.**

**A/N : Disini Temari menjadi sepupu jauh Gaara. Dan Sai menjadi sepupu Sasuke.**

**Happy reading*****

* * *

_Mata onyc milik Sasuke mengikuti arah mata Shikamaru, "Ini semua salahku... jika aku menurutinya pasti ini takkan terjadi." Sasuke membayangkan wajah Hinata di langit._

_"Aku dan Temari menghawatirkanmu. Jadi bangunlah dari keterpurukanmu Sasuke."_

_"Tch." Sasuke mendecak. "Entah sampai kapan aku bisa melupakannya." Shikamaru memukul pelan lengan Sasuke._

_"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa demi Hinata," kata Shikamaru_.

.

.

.

**Ding Dong**

Bel berbunyi waktunya jam Istirahat sudah tiba. Sakura menghampiri Hinata, "Hinata, ayo ke kantin apa kau tidak lapar?"

Hinata beranjak dari kursinya, "Iya."

"Hei! Apa kalian juga tak lapar," ketus Sakura pada Naruto, Kiba, Sai.

Mereka berlima berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Naruto adalah pacar Sakura, mereka sudah pacaran sejak mulai masuk HSI. Kiba anaknya yang selalu menjomblo, tak ambil pusing yang namaya pacaran. Dia enjoy dengan kesendiriannya. Sedangkan Sai anaknya pendiam kalo di sekolah, tapi kalo di luar jangan tanya kenakalannya. Naruto, Sakura, Kiba sudah mengetahui watak Sai. mereka sudah berteman sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di Iwa High School (IHS).

"Kau mau pesan apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura setelah sampai di kantin.

"Terserah Sakura saja."

Mereka duduk berlima di meja yang sama. Naruto yang perutnya sudah berteriak-teriak, mendesis memegang perutnya yang lapar. Makan! Makan! Makan!

"Dasar Baka!" sakura menjitak kepala pacarnya.

"Aow! Sakura-chan, sakit tau!" tangan Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku yang pesan. Seperti biasa kan?" Kiba berdiri dari kursi dan memesan makanan pada kak Ayame. Mereka mengangguk kecuali Hinata.

"Apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami, Hinata?" tawar Sai.

"Aku?" tangan Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya iyalah masak dengan hantu," sahut Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya.

Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas, "Pasti sangat menyenangkan, he~he~he~."

"Kayaknya aku gak bisa," kata Hinata.

"Ayolah Hinata, pasti kau akan menyukainya," rayu Sai dengan mata memohon.

Naruto dan Sakura menatap Hinata berharap gadis itu mau bergabung. Hinata yang melihat tingkah mereka hanya tertawa kecil. Bagaimana dia menjawab kalo belum mengenal mereka dengan baik. Ini kan pertama dia masuk kesekolah, masak sudah ditawarin bergabung dengan mereka. Belum lagi Hinata harus meminta ijin pada Gaara. Apa yang akan di katakan Gaara, dia tak bisa membayangkannya.

"Aku pikir-pikir dulu ya?" Kilah Hinata pada mereka.

Kiba datang dengan pesanannya, "Ini dia! Makanan sudah siap. Ayo kita serbu."

Naruto, Sai, Kiba dengan ramennya yang masih mengepul panas dan minuman ringan. Hinata dan Sakura dengan bento dan es teh. Mereka sangat menikmati makanannya. Naruto yang lapar akhirnya menambah porsi ramennya dan memakan dengan lahapnya.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan Sakura menuju gerbang sekolah, setelah bel sekolah menandakan pulang. Hinata melihat sebuah mobil sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang. Gaara tidak akan membiarkannya pulang sendiri. Sopir yang akan menjemputnya setiap pulang sekolah.

"Hinata, apa kau dijemput?" tanya Sakura melihat pria yang sudah berdiri disisi pintu mobil.

"Iya Sakura. Apa kau mau bareng denganku? Sekalian mengantarmu pulang."

Sakura tersenyum, "Arigatao, tapi aku menunggu Naruto. Kami selalu pulang bersama."

Tak lama kemudian dua motor mendekat. Sai yang berboncengan dengan Kiba membuka helmnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hinata. Wajah Hinata sontak memerah melihat Sai.

"Hinata! kami duluan. Jaa..." Sakura membonceng Naruto dan memakai helm.

"Iya," Hinata melambaikan tangannya saat mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Hinata-sama!" sopir yang bernama Hidan memanggilnya dan membuka pintu mobil.

Hinata melangkah masuk kemobil, "Gomen, Hidan-san."

Hidan tersenyum dan menutup pintu setelah Hinata duduk di mobil. Dia tak mau kena marah tuannya, jika membawa Hinata pulang telat kerumah. Gaara telah berpesan padanya, sehabis menjemput Hinata harus pulang kerumah tidak boleh mampir kemana-mana tanpa seijinnya.

.

.

.

Empat remaja memasuki Bar dengan pakaian seragam sekolahnya. Naruto yang menggandeng Sakura tersenyum lebar. Sai dan Kiba hanya saling pandang. Dan mereka duduk di pojok Bar.

"Dasar Naruto suka mamerin pacarnya," gerutu Kiba.

Sai melirik gadis yang lewatdi depannya, "Sudahlah Kiba, mendingan kau cari pacar," ujarnya tanpa memperhatikan Kiba.

"Kau ini selalu melihat gadis-gadis dengan otak mesummu," seru Kiba yang memperhatikan Sai.

"Selagi kita masih muda, kita gunakan untuk menikmati gadis-gadis," papar Sai.

Kiba melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang berciuman. Dia merasa risih melihat pasangan ini, melakukannya di tempat umum. Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya. Untung aku masih menjomblo dan belum kepikiran mencari pacar batinnya.

Gadis berambut merah mendekati Sai, "Hai Sai! Lama tak menghubungiku. Aku kangen."

"Aku lagi sibuk, Karin." bohong Sai.

Tangan Karin menggelantung di leher Sai sesekali menciumi pipi pucat itu. Kiba mendengus kesal, melihat teman-temannya yang asyik sendiri.

"Aku pulang dulu, membuatku ingin muntah saja," pamitnya pada teman-temannya.

"Aku pulangnya bagaimana, jika kau pulang!" seru Sai.

Naruto dan Sakura tak menghiraukan Sai dan Kiba, mereka asyik dengan kemesraan mereka sendiri.

"Kau minta saja gadis itu mengantarmu pulang, lagian aku tak mau kena damprat karena pulang telat terus," tangan Kiba menunjuk Karin lalu berjalan keluar bar.

"Biar aku antar, sekalian kita bisa bersenang-senang sampai puas," bisik Karin di telinga Sai. Sai menenggak minuman ringannya. Dan mencium bibir milik Karin.

.

.

.

Hinata melempar tas sekolahnya di meja belajar. Tanpa berganti pakaian Hinata langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Hinata memikirkan tawaran dari Sai untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Gaara menyempatkan pulang dari kantor untuk melihat Hinata ada di rumah. Mobil merah maroonnya berhenti di depan pintu. Hidan menyambut tuannya yang keluar dari mobil.

"Selamat siang Gaara-sama?" sapa Hidan.

"Siang," Gaara masuk kedalam rumah.

Makanan yang disajikan di meja makan masih utuh. Hinata belum menyentuh makanan itu. Seorang pelayan yang bernama Guren menyapa tuannya. Gaara mengangguk padanya.

"Apa Hinata sudah makan?" tanya Gaara pada Guren.

"Belum Gaara-sama, Hinata-sama masih di kamarnya," jawab Guren lalu pergi ke dapur.

Gaara melihat pintu kamar Hinata. Kakinya melangkah mendekati pintu kamar Hinata sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Dibukanya pelan-pelan pintu itu.

Hinata tertidur setelah memikirkan tawaran dari Sai. Gaara mendekatinya dengan pelan. Dilihatnya Hinata yang masih memakai seragam sekolah dan sepatu. Gaara duduk disisi tempat tidur Hinata. Tangannya melepas sepatu yang masih dipakai Hinata dengan lembut. Takut-takut kalo gadis itu terbangun dan kaget.

Gaara POV

Pertamakali aku sudah tertarik padamu Hinata. Sekarang aku bisa bersamamu, melihatmu, menyentuhmu. Aku berharap kau lupa tentang dirimu yang dulu. Yang sangat membenci diriku, karena kau sudah mempunyai seseorang.

Ku belai rambut lavendernya dengan lembut. Aromamu yang menenangkan membuatku selalu ingin dekat denganmu.

Apa kau tahu Hinata? aku sanagat menyukaimu _'my little princess'_.

Normal POV

Hinata menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Matanya terbuka dan mendapati Gaara yang sedang menatapnya. Gaara terseyum lembut padanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Eh, Gaara. Sejak kapan ada di sini?" Hinata merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Matanya melihat kakinya yang tak memakai sepatu.

"Maaf, merepotkan," ucap Hinata melihat sepatunya di bawah tempat tidurnya.

"Sudahlah, aku senang melakukannya," Gaara berdiri berjalan kepintu.

"Sebaiknya kita turun, makan siang," tambah Gaara.

"Hai," Hinata beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan di belakang Gaara.

Mereka berdua menuju meja makan. Hinata masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Hinata dan Gaara menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Gaara, apa aku boleh keluar dengan teman-temanku?"

Gaara melihat Hinata, "Kalo tidak penting tidak usah, aku bisa menemanimu keluar."

"Aku bosan di rumah terus," keluh Hinata sambil memasukkan nasi kemulutnya.

"Nanti malam kita keluar, aku akan membawamu disuatu tempat," kata Gaara.

Hinata tersenyum, "Arigatao, Gaara."

Mereka melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang. Hinata terseyum melihat Gaara yang terlihat santai. Gaara melirik Hinata dan tersenyum.

Hinata POV

Sebenarnya Gaara tampan, tapi kenapa dia belum mempunyai pacar? Apakah dia gay? Atau jangan-jangan sudah menikah? _'Ah, kenapa aku mempunyai pikiran jelek padanya?'._

Jika dia bersikap santai, dia terlihat manis. Pasti banyak gadis yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Dia pria yang sempurna dan baik.

Normal POV

.

.

.

Konoha High School (KHS).

"Sasuke!" panggil seorang gadis bermata aquamarine.

"Hn, ada apa Ino?"

Gadis itu menggandeng tangan Sasuke, "Apa kau mau ikut kami keluar nanti malam?"

"Ikutlah! aku juga ikut," suara malas itu terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

Shikamaru dan Temari bergandengan tangan menghampiri Sasuke dan Ino. Temari tersenyum pada Ino dan Sasuke. Shikamaru berusaha membantu Sasuke untuk melupakan Hinata dengan mengajaknya ke luar.

"Entahlah, aku malas keluar,"

"Kau butuh udara segar Sasuke, jangan begini terus," kata Temari.

"Ayolah, tidak ada ruginya," tambah Shikamaru.

"Tch," Sasuke mendecak. "Baiklah, aku ikut."

"Jangan lupa nanti malam kita kumpul di apertemennya Temari," seru Ino semangat.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba, Hinata berjalan keluar kamar dengan cantiknya. Hinata memakai celana jins gelap dan tank top ungu yang dilapisi jaket kain putih. Rambutnya digerai menambah keanggunannya.

Gaara menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Melihat gadis yang dipujanya mendekatinya. Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Gaara. Gaara yang memakai jelana jins hitam dan kaos merah gelap dipadu jaket hitam terlihat menawan.

"Kita berangkat,"

Hinata menggandeng tangan Gaara, "Iya," dan tersenyum.

Lalu mereka keluar rumah menuju mobil merah maroon. Hinata duduk dengan santai di samping Gaara yang fokus dengan kemudinya. Sesekali Gaara meliriknya dan tersenyum sendiri.

"Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Hinata yang melihat Gaara tersenyum sendiri.

"Tidak, tidak ada."

"Tapi kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri? membuatku penasaran," selidik Hinata.

Ada semburat merah di pipi Gaara, "Kau cantik Hinata."

"Eh," Hinata salting mendengar ucapan Gaara.

.

.

.

Temari duduk dengan Shikamaru dan Ino di kursi depan flat apertemennya. Mereka menunggu Sasuke yang belum datang.

"Apa dia akan datang?" tanya Temari pada Shikamaru.

"Pasti datang. Dia tak pernah ingkar janji."

Tak lama kemudian, yang ditunggu datang dan berdiri dihadapan mereka. Ino sangat senang melihat Sasuke sudah datang.

"Kukira kau tak datang! Ino menunggumu dengan cemberut," canda Temari melirik Ino.

"Temari! bukan begitu Sasuke."

"Kita berangkat sebelum kemalaman," seru Sasuke.

Mereka berempat menuju mobil milik Sasuke. Mobil hitamnya melaju ke jalan dengan kecepatan normal.

.

.

**Untuk yang review, arigatao gozimasu...**

**Upe Jun, sabaku no ligaara, hyuga anata, katouChii**

**Thanks telah membacanya**

**Review Please ******


	5. Reunion!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : Au, ooc, abal, jelek, dll**

**A/N : Disini Temari menjadi sepupu jauh Gaara. Dan Sai menjadi sepupu Sasuke. **

**Happy reading*****

Konoha

Temari duduk dengan Shikamaru dan Ino di kursi depan flat apertemennya. Mereka menunggu Sasuke yang belum datang.

"Apa dia akan datang?" tanya Temari pada Shikamaru.

"Pasti datang. Dia tak pernah ingkar janji."

Tak lama kemudian, yang ditunggu datang dan berdiri dihadapan mereka. Ino sangat senang melihat Sasuke sudah datang.

"Kukira kau tak datang! Ino menunggumu dengan cemberut," canda Temari melirik Ino.

"Temari! bukan begitu Sasuke."

"Kita berangkat sebelum kemalaman," seru Sasuke.

Mereka berempat menuju mobil milik Sasuke. Mobil hitamnya melaju ke jalan dengan kecepatan normal.

.

.

.

Iwa

Hinata turun dari mobil merah maroon bersama Gaara. Klab malam mulai ramai dengan kedatangan pengunjung. Banyak yang datang dengan pasangan atau dengan kawan mereka, tujuan mereka hanya menghabiskan malam. Hinata mengedipkan matanya melihat klab malam itu.

"Hinata."

"Eh, ano... Gaara. Apa kita akan masuk kedalam," mata lavendernya melihat kearah klub.

"Aku sudah bilangkan, akan mengajakmu bersenang-senang. Sekarang kita sudah ada di depan klab, ayo masuk."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Hinata, percaya padaku."

"I-iya," Hinata menggandeng tangan kekar milik pemuda bertato 'AI'.

Klub malam bergaya modern itu ramai. Dari kejauhan terdengar sayup-sayup alunan musik yang dimainkan seorang DJ. Bau alkohol yang menyeruak di dalam Klab. Ada yang berjoget menikmati musik yang dibawakan DJ, ada juga yang duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

Gaara menggandeng Hinata menuju meja Bar. Gaara menarik kursi mempersilahkan Hinata duduk. Setelah gadis bermata lavender itu duduk, Gaara duduk disamping kanannya. Seorang bartender tersenyum dan menyapa orang yang duduk di kursi Bar.

"Apa kabarnya Gaara? lama tak kesini." sapa bartender perempuan itu dan melirik Hinata.

"Tentunya sudah lama, Konan."

"Kau mau minum apa Hinata?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata tak mendengar Gaara. Matanya melihat kursi yang berada di pojok ruangan. Empat orang yang tak asing buatnya. Hinata sangat yakin mereka teman sekolahnya.

"Hinata."

Hinata masih memperhatikan empat orang yang duduk di pojok. Apa ini maksud mereka mengajakku bergabung? Apa mereka sering menikmati malam seperti ini? Hinata sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Gaara melihat arah yang dilihat gadis berambut indigo panjang.

"Apa kau kenal mereka, Hinata?"

Tak ada jawaban

"Hinata!" Gaara mengeraskankan suaranya.

Hinata tersentak dan langsung melihat Gaara dengan terseyum yang dibuat-buat.

"Ano... gomen, Gaara."

"Apa kau kenal mereka?"

Hinata sekali lagi melihat empat orang yang dikenalnya, "Iya, mereka teman sekolah."

"Hmm," respon Gaara datar.

"Konan, seperti biasa dua." pesan Gaara.

Konan mengerti maksud Gaara. Dua gelas berisi anggur putih dan semangkok kecil berisi kacang disodorkan di meja depan Gaara dan Hinata.

Gaara meminum anggur putih di gelasnya. Hinata mengambil kacang dan memakannya. Konan yang sibuk melayani tamu lainnya sesekali melirik gadis yang bersama Gaara.

"Siapa gadis yang bersamamu, Gaara?" tanyanya sambil melayani pesanan.

Gaara melihat Hinata lalu melihat Konan, "Kenapa kau tak kenalan sendiri."

Hinata yang mendengar Gaara, tersenyum lembut pada Konan. Konan membalas senyum pada Hinata.

"Hinata... Sabaku Hinata," Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya.

Konan sedikit terhenyak mendengar 'Sabaku'. Ada hubungan apa antara mereka? Kenapa gadis itu memakai nama keluarga Gaara? Setahuku keluarga Sabaku tak mempunyai anak perempuan. Pikiran Konan menerka-nerka Hinata.

"Gomen, Hinata-san. Aku Konan."

"Salam kenal, Konan-san."

"Salam kenal juga Hinata-san," Konan melirik pada Gaara.

Gaara mengajak Hinata melantai untuk berjoget. Hinata sedikit ragu, tapi akhirnya menerima ajakan Gaara. Tangan Gaara selalu menggandeng tangan lembut milik Hinata. Hinata merasa sudah sedikit lelah dan mengajak Gaara kembali duduk di meja bar. Gaara yang masih asyik menikmati dentungan musik, menyuruh Hinata kembali sendiri dan menunggu di meja bar.

Hinata berjalan menuju meja bar tanpa Gaara. Hinata duduk ditempatnya tadi. Gelasnya yang berisi anggur putih mulai diminumnya.

Byuur

Hinata menyemburkan minuman itu. Baginya rasanya aneh dan tidak enak. Konan yang melihat Hinata langsung menghampiri.

"Ada apa Hinata-san?"

"Umm... gomen. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan minuman seperti ini. Apa ada es jeruk, Konan-san?"

Konan tersenyum melihat Hinata, "Sebentar aku buatkan."

"Kalo tak biasa kenapa memesan minuman seperti itu?" tanya seorang yang datang dan duduk disisi kirinya.

Hinata tak mengenal orang itu. Mata lavendernya melihat dari atas sampai bawah pada orang itu. Mata onycnya, rambut hitamnya yang dikucir. Orang itu tersenyum melihat Hinata yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Uchiha Itachi."

Hinata menatap wajah Itachi. 'Uchiha seperti nama belakang Sai. Apa dia kakaknya Sai?' batin Hinata

"Nona manis, siapa namamu?"

Hinata blushing, "Sa-sabaku Hinata, panggil Hinata saja."

"Sabaku, sepertinya aku kenal nama itu." Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"B-benarkah... Uchiha-san."

"Itachi, cukup Itachi saja."

Konan memberi gelas berisi es jeruk pada Hinata, "Arigatao, Konan-san."

"Sama-sama."

Gaara menghampiri Hinata dan melihat Itachi yan duduk bersama Hinata. Gaara sedikit cemburu melihat Hinata berbicara dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

"Hinata," panggil Gaara dan duduk disamping kanan Hinata.

"Kau sudah selesai, Gaara." Hinata tersenyum.

"Malam Sabaku-san," sapa Itachi.

"Uchiha-san, sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Aku baru datang, dan melihat gadis secantik ini sendirian," Itachi melihat Hinata dan tersenyum.

Wajah Hinata sedikit memerah, "Ah... Itachi-san. Jangan berlebihan."

Gaara melihat wajah Hinata yang sedikit merah, "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?"

"Umm... iya. Iam fine," Hinata menyedot es jeruknya.

.

.

.

Konoha

"Setelah nonton dan makan, kita akan kemana?" tanya Ino.

"Kita pulang," sela Sasuke dengan datar.

"Aku juga sudah ngantuk, kita pulang saja," dukung Shikmaru.

Dalam perjalanan, Shikamaru selalu menguap. Temari mendengus kesal melihat pacarnya. Sasuke melihat Shikamaru yang duduk disampingnya. Pemuda berambut nanas mulai memejamkan matanya. Ino yang duduk di jok belakang bersama Temari, tersenyum melihat Shikamaru.

"Liburan musim panas sebentar lagi. Enaknya kita kemana?" kata Temari menghilangkan kesunyian di mobil.

"Enaknya kepantai, kita bisa berenang sekaligus dan berjemur," usul Ino.

"Kalo kau Sasuke?" tanya Temari.

"Hnn."

_'Kepantai ya? Aku jadi ingat pantai Iwa yang selalu kukunjungi bersama Baka Aniki.'_ Sasuke mengingat saat-saat bersama Anikinya sebelum dia memutuskan sekolah di Konoha. _Panatai Iwa... liburan musim panas. Seandainya Hinata masih ada, aku pasti mengajaknya melihat pantai Iwa. Hinata aku merindukanmu!_

"Oi, Sasuke! Perhatikan jalannya, apa kau mau mencelakai kami," seru Temari.

"Tch."

.

.

.

Iwa

Hinata mengajak Gaara pulang setelah berpamitan dengan Itachi. Hinata menggandeng tangan Gaara layaknya sepasang kekasih. Saat mereka berdua berjalan menjauh dari meja bar. Seseorang bermata Onyc menabrak mereka.

Bruuuk

Hinata sedikit limbung, dengan cepat Gaara menarik Hinata kepelukannya agar tak terjatuh. Pemuda bermata Onyc itu sedikit mabuk. Tiga temannya mengikutinya di belakang.

"Maaf, kami tak sengaja," Ucap gadis bermata emerald yang menggandeng pacarnya.

"Hinata!" seru Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Hinata." Sakura mengulangnya.

Hinata yang melihat teman-temannya sedikit kaget, " K-kalian!"

"Ayo Hinata, kita pulang." Gaara melihat Hinata.

"I-iya," Hinata tersenyum pada teman-temannya.

"Aku permisi dulu. Sakura, Naruto, Kiba... " Hinata melihat Kiba memapah Sai yang sedikit mabok, "... dan Sai."

"Jaa... semua," seru Hinata meninggalkan mereka.

"Jaa,"

.

.

.

Pelajaran sekolah belum dimulai. Hinata duduk di bangkunya membuka sebuah buku bacaan. Naruto dan Sakura baru datang dan berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan," sapa Naruto sambil senyum lebar.

"Pagi, Hinata," Sakura duduk di tempat Sai, samping Hinata.

"Ohayou, semua." balas Hinata.

"Hinata, yang semalam itu pacarmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh, Sakura. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu."

"Lagian kau menggandengnya dengan mesra. He~he~he~," canda Naruto.

"Ayolah Hinata, siapa dia?" Sakura semakin penasaran.

"Umm... dia Gaara Sabaku. yang kutahu dia keluargaku," Hinata tersenyum lembut.

Naruto dan Sakura manggut-manggut bareng. Akhirnya bunyi bel masuk terdengar pertanda pelajaran akan dimulai. Seorang guru berambut perak dan wajahnya tertutup masker memberi pengumuman di depan kelas.

"Ada kabar dari Kiba Inuzuka, dia sudah tak bersekolah disini. Keluarganya memindahkan dia ke luar negeri... Baiklah, mari kita mulai pelajaran," ujar Kakashi- sensei.

"Hai," serempak sekelas.

Dalam mengikuti pelajaran Naruto dan Sakura tidak konsen dengan pelajaran yang diberikan Kakashi. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kiba pindah, ada sesuatu pastinya. mereka berdua berencana menghubungi Kiba setelah pelajaran selesai.

Hinata melihat tempat duduk Sai yang kosong. Saat ini Sai tidak masuk sekolah. Gara-gara semalam mabok, Sai masih merasa pusing.

.

.

.

Malam kian larut Gaara masih duduk di kursi kerjanya. Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur mengambil minum. Saat kembali dia melihat Gaara yang duduk dan sibuk dengan karjaannya.

"Gaara."

Gaara melihat gadis berambut lavender berjalan mendekatinya. Hinata tersenyum padanya.

"Apa kau belum tidur Hinata," tanya Gaara.

"Aku terbangun dan melihatmu masih disini."

Gaara berdiri dari duduknya mendekati Hinata, "Hinata, dua minggu aku keluar kota. Aku berangkat besuk pagi."

"Oh, aku sendirian dong."

"Tidak, sepupuku akan datang kesini. Dia akan berlibur musim panas di sini."

Gaara mengelus rambut lembut milik Hinata. Hinata tersenyum simpul dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. Gaara mengantar Hinata menuju kamar.

"Hinata apa aku boleh tidur di kamarmu?"

"Eh, Gaara."

"Aku janji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam," Gaara mencium kening Hinata.

"B-baiklah."

"Arigatao,"Gaara tersenyum lembut pada Hinata.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Hinata bangun dari lengan Gaara. Dia melihat Gaara yang sudah bangun dan melihat dirinya. Hinata blushing. Dia segera bangun dan duduk disisi tempat tidurnya.

"Gomen," kata Hinata pelan.

"Tidak apa," Gaara tersenyum.

Gaara beranjak dari tempat tidur Hinata, "Kau sungguh cantik ketika tidur."

Gaara keluar dari kamar Hinata menuju kamarnya. Hinata mendengus lega saat Gaara meninggalkan kamarnya. Hinata menuju kamar mandinya dan bersiap ke sekolah. Gaara menunggunya di mobil. Kaki jenjang Hinata berjalan menuju mobil yang menunggunya di depan pintu.

Gaara mengantarnya kesekolah. Hinata melirik ke kursi belakang. Dilihatnya koper kecil yang diletakkan Gaara. Hinata merasa kesepian jika Gaara jauh darinya.

Gaara menghentikan mobilnya di depan sekolah. Hinata tersenyum dan mencium pipi Gaara. Gaara shock, saat pipinya di cium Hinata. Baru kali ini Hinata mencium pipinya.

"Gaara, hati-hati ya? Jangan lupa makan dan hubungi aku jika sudah sampai."

"Baik, my princess." Hinata blushing.

"Jaa," Hinata meninggalkan Gaara dan masuk kedalam sekolah.

Gaara tersenyum sendiri dan melajukan mobil merah maroonnya.

.

.

.

"Kasihan Kiba, gara-gara kita dia harus sekolah di luar negeri."

Ucap Sakura menceritakan pada Sai. Setelah menanyakan pada Kiba, dia dan Naruto tahu sebab Kiba pindah.

"Kapan dia berangkat?" tanya Sai.

"Semalam."

Naruto duduk dibangkunya. Bangku milik Kiba kini kosong. Teman mereka kini sudah tak bisa berkumpul seperti dulu. Naruto melihat Sai yang duduk didepannya.

"Naruto, aku duduk ditempat Kiba saja ya?" tanya Sakura yang berdiri.

"Iya Sakura-chan. Hehehe... aku tak kesepian." Sakura duduk di samping Naruto.

"Ohayou semua?" sapa Hinata yang baru datang.

"Ohayou," balas mereka bareng.

Hinata duduk di bangkunya setelah Sai bergeser ke bangkunya. Hinata tersenyum pada Sai. Dia mengingat malam di klab saat Sai mabok.

"Hinata, apa mau ikut kami liburan musim panas?" tanya Sakura.

"Liburan ya... " Hinata mengingat kalo Gaara tidak ada di rumah. "... boleh, tapi kemana?"

"Tidak jauh tetap di Iwa. Kenapa? kau takut sama Gaara," canda Naruto.

Hinata tak menjawab hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Sai.

"Besok kita sudah libur, bagaimana kalo besok pagi saja kita berangkat," seru Sakura.

"Ano... kalo besok pagi aku nggak bisa, sepupu Gaara akan datang. Bagaimana kalo sorenya aja?" Pinta Hinata.

"Oke!" seru Sakura, Naruto dan Sai.

.

.

.

Mobil Honda CRV milik Shikamaru berhenti di depan rumah Sabaku. Seorang gadis blonde turun dari mobil itu dan tersenyum.

"Apa kalian mau mampir dulu?" tanyanya pada teman-temannya yang ada di dalam mobil.

"Tidak, makasih Temari. Aku langsung kerumah Sasuke saja," jawab Shikamaru.

Ino tersenyum pada Temari, "Aku juga Temari, gomen."

"Ya, ya, ya. Sudahlah aku masuk dulu. Jaa..."

"Jaaa..."

Temari berjalan masuk kedalam rumah Sabaku. Hidan menghampiri Temari dengan berlari kecil.

"Nona Temari, kenapa tidak meminta saya menjemput?" tanya Hidan.

Temari tersenyum, "Tidak apa, Hidan-san. Aku bareng teman."

Hidan membukakan pintu rumah. Temaripun masuk kedalam menuju kamar yang biasa di tempatinya. Setelah menaruh barang bawaannya di kamar, Temari pergi ke dapur.

.

.

.

Hinata membantu Guren memasak. Dia sangat senang memasak dan membuat kue. Terkadang Guren merasa tidak enak pada Hinata. Gadis bermata lavender itu selalu membantunya memasak.

"Guren-san, bagaimana sepupunya Gaara?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia baik, kalo nggak salah dia seumuran dengan anda," jawab Guren.

"Oh, ya?

"Iya Hinata-sama."

Temari berjalan menuju dapur. Dia mencari Guren. Telinganya mendengar dua orang yang sedang berbicara di dapur. Temari bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Siapa yang berbicara dengan Guren, setahuku tidak ada perempuana lagi selain dia? Temari berdiri di pintu dapur.

"Gur-" matanya terbelalak saat melihat gadis berambut lavender panjang, "-en!"

Guren menoleh pada sumber suara. Hinata yang mendengarnya juga ikut menoleh.

Temari shock melihat Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata yang sudah meninggal ada di sini. Temari tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"Nona Temari! kau sudah datang."

"I-iya. Si-siapa d-dia Gu-gu-guren?" tangan Temari menunjuk Hinata dengan gemetar.

Hinata tersenyum, "Selamat datang Temari-san. Aku Sabaku Hinata, salam kenal."

"H-hi-hinata!" ucap Temari terbata-bata. "Tidak mungkin."

_'Namanya sama yang beda nama belakangnya. Apa mataku salah melihat? atau ini imajinasiku!_' batin Yemari.

"Temari-san, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata.

Temari terduduk lemas di lantai. Guren langsung menghampirinya dan memapah menuju kamar. Hinata mengambilkan segelas air putih dan membawanya ke kamar Temari.

"Ini, minumlah, Mungkin Temari-san lelah."

"Iya nona, minumlah. Dan saya permisi dulu meneruskan masak," seru Guren.

"Biar aku saja yang menemaninya, Guren-san."

Hinata mendekati Temari yang tampak pucat. Guren keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur.

"Hinata?" panggil Temari.

"Iya, Temari-san. Ada sesuatu?" Hinata tersenyum.

_'Senyumnya sama. Semuanya sama seperti melihat Hyuga Hinata. Siapa dia? apa hubungannya dengan Gaara? kalo dia Hyuga Hinata kenapa tinggal di sini di Iwa.'_

Temari tak mau ambil pusing masalah ini. Ini masalah sepupunya. Meskipun pertanyaan itu mengganggunya. Dia berusaha bersikap seperti biasa. Sekarang dia senang melihat Hinata Sabaku.

.

.

Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Ino turun dari mobil Honda CRV. Rumah megah bergaya modern berwarna putih dengan pagar menjulang tinggi.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke rumah. Ino membuka lebar mulutnya melihat rumah Uchiha. Shikamaru melirik Ino dan menepuk kepala gadis blonde itu.

"Apa masalahmu, Shika?" gerutu Ino.

"Dasar perempuan," ucap Shikamaru.

"Hai! Sasuke?" sapa pemuda bermata onyc lain mendekat.

"Hn, mana Aniki?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tahu sendiri Itachi selalu sibuk," pemuda itu memeluk Sasuke yang sudah lama tak pulang ke Iwa.

"Lepas Sai, apa kau akan memelukku terus."

"Oh, maaf."

Mata aquamarine milik Ino membulat melihat Sai. _'Kyaaa... cute. Tak kalah dengan Sasuke.' _

"Kau tak kenalkan aku dengan temanmu yang cantik itu," Sai menunjuk Ino.

Kalo Shikamaru Sai sudah mengenalnya. Jika Sasuke pulang pasti Shikamaru ikut.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal."

"Ino, nama yang bagus. Uchiha Sai panggil saja Sai," wajah Ino sedikit memerah.

"Yo, Shika?" sapa Sai. Shikamaru mengangguk dan menguap.

"Nanti sore aku akan ke pantai. Apa kalian mau ikut sekalian bergabung dengan kami?" tawar Sai.

"Pantai!" Sasuke melirik Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Boleh, kami akan ikut. Ya kan Shika, Sas?" seru Ino.

"Hn"

"Terserah, aku ikut saja."

.

.

"Temari, apa kau mau ikut denganku pergi kepantai?" tanya Hinata.

"Pasti menyenangkan, kalo dia tahu kau. Dia pasti akan terkejut melihatmu." gumam Temari. Membayangkan Sasuke melihat Hinata. _'Kapan-kapan aku akan mangajakmu bertemu dengannya._'

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Temari?"

"Tidak ada. Iya aku akan ikut.'

.

.

Naruto dan Sakura tiba di rumah Uchiha. Sai sudah menunggu mereka di depan pintu dengan tiga orang. Motor Naruto berhenti didepan Sai.

"Hai Sai," sapa Sakura.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" omel Sai.

"Gomen, tadi kami ada urusan. Biasa hehehe." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kapan kau datang teme?" Naruto merangkul leher Sasuke.

"Tch, kau ini tak pernah berubah. Lepaskan Baka!"

"Halo Sasuke?" sapa Sakura.

"Hn."

"Kenalkan, ini Ino dan Shikamaru. Dan ini Naruto dan Sakura pasangan termesra," Sai memperkenalkan mereka.

"Oke saatnya kita berangkat," Naruto bersemangat 45.

"Tapi kita harus menjemput Hinata dulu," seru Sakura.

Sasuke mendengar nama Hinata di sebut Sakura. Hinata yang mengisi hatinya sampai sekarang. Hinata yang menjadi inspirasinya. Hinata yang mempunyai hati sebening kaca. Hinata yang sangat mencintainya dan dicintainya.

Shikamaru dan Ino melihat Sasuke. Mereka yakin nama yang disebut Sakura membuat Sasuke mengingat Hinata. Sasuke membelalakkan mata onycnya.

"Kau kenapa Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Hi-hinata? si-siapa dia?" Sasuke menatap mata biru itu.

"Dia teman kami, apa kau mengenalnya Teme?" Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Pacar Sasuke namanya juga Hinata, Hyuga Hinata. Tapi dia sudah pergi untuk selamanya," terang Ino.

"Oh... kalo Hinata teman kami, Sabaku Hinata." Sai membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Ayo dia pasti sudah menunggu. Sekalian kau lihat Hinata Sabaku, Sasuke?" tambah Sai.

.

.

Mobil APV berhenti di depan pagar merah milik keluarga Sabaku. Hinata dan Temari berjalan mendekati mobil itu. Hinata tersenyum melihat Naruto membuka pintu mobil. Hinata masuk kedalam mobil bersama Temari.

Shikamarun Ino dan Sasuke terkejut melihat gadis yang duduk bersama Temari. Rambut panjangnya, mata lavendernya, senyumnya mengingatkan Hinata Hyuga.

Terutama Sasuke yang tak percaya melihat Sabaku Hinata. Gadis yang ada di hadapannya tersenyum. Oh... Sasuke, sungguh dibuat beribu-ribu terkejut.

Melihat mata lavender yang amat di rundukannya. Melihat senyum yang membuatnya tenang. Semua yang ada di Sabaku Hinata mengingatkan bayangan Hyuga Hinata.

"Oi! Kenapa mata kalian seperti mau keluar melihat Hinata," seru Temari.

"Temari kenapa kau bersamanya?" Shikamaru bertanya pada Temari.

"Dia tinggal disini bersama sepupuku. Pertama aku melihatnya juga seperti kalian," bisik Temari.

"Halo Temari, lama tak berjumpa sejak kau sekolah di Konoha?" sapa Sakura.

"Iya Sakura, Halo juga. Naruto, Sai bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Aku selalu semangat Temari, iyakan Sai?" Sai tersenyum dan mengemudi.

Hinata melihat Tiga orang yang ada di mobil. Hinata baru melihat mereka. Dia tersenyum lembut melihat tiga orang itu.

"Hinata, Sabaku Hinata. Salam kenal."

"Yamanka Ino."

"Nara Shikamaru."

Shikamaru menepuk bahu Sasuke, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Dunia memang kecil. Mereka bertemu teman baru, teman kecil, serta kekasih hati yang lama di rindukan. Entah apa yang di rasaka Sasuke saat ini. Bahagia itu pasti. Banyak pertanyaan tentunya.

.

.

**Fuiiih panjang banget. Ceritanya mungkin membingungkan reader. Semoga para reader menikmatinya. Jika ada kesalahan penulisan atau kata mohon saran dan kritikannya.**

**Untuk yang sudah review aku ucapkan beribu0ribu terima kasih.**

**Mohon REVIEW please...**


	6. Aku suka Senja

**Naruto milik Masashi-san**

**.**

**Glasess Your Heart**

**.**

**Chapter 06**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Hinata melihat Tiga orang yang ada di dalam mobil. Hinata tak pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya. Dia tersenyum lembut melihat tiga orang itu.

"Hinata no Sabaku, Salam kenal," Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ya-yamanaka Ino." Ino menatap Hinata yang sama persis dengan Hyuga Hinata.

Ya, iyalah. Sebenarnya dia Hyuga Hinata.

"Nara Shikamaru."

Shikamaru menepuk bahu Sasuke yang melihat Hinata tanpa berkedip, "U-uchiha Sasuke."

Dunia memang kecil. Mereka bertemu teman baru, teman kecil, serta kekasih hati yang lama di rindukan. Entah apa yang di rasakan Sasuke saat ini. Bahagia itu pasti. Banyak pertanyaan tentunya.

Gadis berambut indigo yang ada di hadapannya, mengingatkan pada kekasihnya yang dikabarkan meninggal. Mata onycnya melihat setiap detail garis tekstur wajah Hinata. Wajah yang amat di kenalnya dan selalu di ingat sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mobil APV itu sampai di pantai Iwa. Mereka turun dari mobil. Semua mata melihat pantai yang ada di depan mata. Pantai Iwa yang sangat indah. Laut yang terhampar luas berwarna biru. Daun kelapa yang bergerak pelan terkena angin laut. Para pengunjung cewek yang memakai bikini sedang bermain voli pantai.

"WOW! pemandangan yang indah," seru Sai yang melihat para cewek bermain voli.

Temari memutar bola matanya, "Kau tidak pernah berubah ya, Sai?" Sai tersnyum mendengar kata Temari.

"Ini sangat indah, Sakura," Hinata melihat pantai yang belum pernah di lihatnya. Pantai yang baru pertama di lihatnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku suka dengan pantai," Naruto mencoba bertanya pada Sakura.

"Apa?" Sakura memincingkan matanya melihat kekasihnya yang mulai ketularan penyakit mesum Sai.

"Banyak gadis yang berpakaian bikini!" sahut Sai dengan senyum. Ino yang mendengarnya terkekeh kecil.

"Membosankan," seru Shikamaru meninggalkan mereka. Dia berjalan bersama Temari menuju hotel.

Sasuke tak berkomentar apapun. Dia hanya melihat Hinata saja. Gadis yang membuatnya penasaran. Pikirannya bekerja dengan cepat. Mencari jati diri gadis yang ada di samping Sakura.

Mata Sakura, Naruto, dan Sai melihat Hinata. Hinata yang merasa di perhatikan memutar matanya malihat tiga temannya.

"Apa, lihat-lihat."

"Apa kau membawa bikini juga, Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto melirik Sakura, "Kau membawanya juga kan Sakura."

"Aku belum pernah lihat Hinata memakai bikini," kata Sai membayangkan Hinata memakai bikini yang sexy.

"Kau ini selalu berotak mesum," suara Sasuke akhirnnya keluar.

"Aku pernah lihat Hinata memakai bikini saat... maaf, bukan Hinata ini. Tapi Hinata teman kami," Ino menyadari perkataannya. Dia pernah melihat Hinata Hyuga memakai bikini saat liburan sekolah.

"Hinata. Hinata teman kalian?" Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan Ino.

"Iya, teman kami. Dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Namanya Hinata Hyuga. Orangnya sama persis denganmu," terang Ino mendekati Sasuke.

"Hinata Hyuga, orang yang sangat berarti buat Sasuke," tambah Ino memegang lengan Sasuke.

Hinata menatap Sasuke. Wajahnya yang stoic. Mata onycnya yang indah. Kulit yang bersih dan putih. Sasuke menatapnya. Mata onyc kini bertemu mata lavender. Mereka saling bertatapan lumayan lama.

"Ehm, kalian akan saling menatap terus. Ayo kita ke hotel," kata Sai.

Mata onyc dan lavender kini sudah tak saling menatap. Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan berjalan di belakang Sai. Ino berjalan dengan Sai. Sesekali Sai melirik Ino yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Kini tinggal Hinata dan Sasuke yang berjalan menyusul mereka. Suasana yang hening di ciptakan mereka sampai di depan hotel.

Mereka semua bertemu dengan Shikamaru dan Temari di lobi hotel. Shikamaru sudah memesan empat kamar.

"Kita akan membagi setiap kamar dua orang. Aku dan Temari akan tinggal sekamar. Naruto dan Sakura," kata Shikamaru membagi kamar.

"Selanjutnya, Sai dan-"

"Ino," Temari memotong kata Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengangguk mendukung Temari.

"Terakhir, Sasuke sekamar dengan Hinata," Shikamaru melihat wajah Sasuke sedikit memucat.

"Dengan siapa saja, aku akan senang sekamar dengannya," seru Sai melirik Ino.

"Ano... apa tidak bisa di rubah," Hinata sedikit gerogi.

Temari mendekatinya, "Tidak, Hinata. Ini sudah keputusan final."

"Baiklah aku akan sekamar dengannya," Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar hotel yang ditentukan Shikamaru.

Hinata melihat Sasuke berjalan tanpa menoleh padanya. Dia berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dengan langkah yang lemas. Mereka semua meninggalkan lobi menuju kamar yang sudah di pesan.

Rencana Temari dan Shikamaru berjalan lancar. Mereka merencanakan Sasuke untuk mengenal lebih dekat dengan Hinata no Sabaku.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar hotel. Satu tempat tidur yang besar. Jendela besar menghadap laut. Satu pintu menuju bathroom. Tasnya yang berisi bajunya ditaruh di meja.

Hinata masuk setelah Sasuke menaruh tas. Hinata melempar tas miliknya di tempat tidur. Tubuhnya direbahkan di springbed yang besar. Sasuke hanya melihatnya sekilas dan berjalan menuju balcon kamar.

Hinata tertidur dengan lelapnya. Tempat tidur itu di pakainya sendiri. Sasuke melihatnya dengan seksama. Dia teringat peristiwa yang pernah terjadi saat Hinata Hyuga sebelum mengalami kecelakaan yang tragis.

Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian di apertemannya. Hinata Hyuga merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Sasuke seakan terbawa suasana yang pernah di alaminya dengan Hinata Hyuga.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka pelan mata lavendernya. Matahari terlihat kemerahan menandakan hari sudah sore. Hinata menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Dia turun dari tempat tidur. Kaki putihnya berjalan ke balkon.

Senja yang disuguhkan di mata lavendernya sangat indah. Matahari yang mulai tenggelam terlihat sangat mengagumkan. Apa lagi terlihat laut yang berkilau orange terkena pantulan dari matahari yang mulai menyembunyikan sinarnya.

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sasuke terlihat lebih segar setelah mandi. Dengan memakai kaos putih dan celana pendek cardinal warna hitam, membuatnya terlihat santai. Dia melihat tempat tidur yang kosong. Mata onycnya mencari keberadaan Hinata.

"Sasuke," panggil gadis yang berdiri di balkon.

Sasuke menoleh pada sumber suara. Dia melihat Hinata berada di balkon. Langkah kakinya mendekati gadis yang sedang memanggilnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Sasuke bertanya padanya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat menyukai senja. Dan lihatlah senja yang mengagumkan itu," Hinata melihat senja di laut.

Senja. Hinata Hyuga juga menyukai senja. Sasuke terperanjat mendengar Hinata no Sabaku. Sama-sama penyuka _sunset_.

"Kau kenapa, terlihat kaget seperti itu?" Hinata melihat Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya.

"Benarkah kau menyukai **Sunset**," Sasuke memastikannya lagi.

"Hmm," Hinata kembali melihat senja.

Satu persamaan antara Hinata Hyuga dan Hinata no Sabaku. Catatan yang penting bagi Sasuke, untuk mengetahui tentang gadis yang ada di sampingnya.

* * *

Yang sudah review aq ucapkan banyak terima kasih atas reviewnya dan dukungannya, " **Kyo Tho, Upe Jun, KatouChii, Sabaku no LIgaara, Kurochi Agitohana**, Hinata Cha, Yuki Ukito, Uchiha roizo.

Seperti biasa setelah membaca, tinggalkan review ya... please.

Semoga para reader suka chap ini.

"**Beli baju batik di kota jogja**

**Jangan lupa untuk membayarnya**

**para reader yang sudah membaca**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan saran dan komentarnya"**

**Thanks ...**

"-" "-" "_"


	7. Pantai Iwa

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

.

AU, OOC, ABAL, all

.

Glasses Your Heart by Chai

.

Chapter 7

.

Happy reading

.

.

* * *

**Satu persamaan antara Hinata Hyuga dan Hinata no Sabaku. Catatan yang penting bagi Sasuke, untuk mengetahui tentang gadis yang ada di sampingnya**.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Sasuke sedang melihat TV. Sebenarnya dia kurang nyaman. Tinggal sekamar dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, itu versi Hinata no Sabaku. Kalo versi Hinata Hyuuga pasti enjoy menikmatinya, apalagi dengan kekasihnya. He he..

Tangan mungilnya membuka tas yang dibawanya. Sebuah botol lotion sunblock diambilnya. Dengan pelan dia mengusapkan lotion di tangan dan kaki. Dengan t-sirt putih dan celana pendek jins, dia melangkah mendekati pintu kamar.

"Kau akan ke pantai?" tanya Sasuke melihat Hinata yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum, "Iya. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Hn, tunggu sebentar."

Hinata duduk di sofa menunggunya sambil melihat TV. Sasuke mengganti pakainannya, dengan kemeja bermotif garis dan celana pendek.

Setelah beberapa menit. Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Hinata mematikan TV, setelah mendengar pintu kamar mandi ditutup dari luar. Dia melihat Sasuke yang berjalan mendekatinya. Mata lavendernya tak berkedip melihat kemeja yang dipakai Sasuke tidak dikancingkan. Perut six-packnya terlihat jelas. Kalo cewek lain pasti sudah berteriak melihat six-pack perut seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Selain tampan, badannya termasuk kategori ideal.

Ini Hinata, dia tetap akan diam. Meskipun hatinya tengah memuji orang yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan cepat dia mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar. Dia berjalan berdampingan dengan Hinata menuju lobi. Laut yang terhampar luas terlihat dari lobi. Mereka duduk di kursi lobi menunggu teman-temannya.

Shikamaru memakai kaos hitam dan celana pendek dan Temari memakai bikini two-piece warna kuning menghampiri Sasuke dan Hinata. Tak lama kemudian Naruto yang bertelanjang dada datang bersama Sakura yang sudah memakai bikini one-piece berwarna pink.

"Hinata, kenapa kau tidak memakai bikini?" Sakura melihat hinata tidak memakai bikini.

"Ano... aku lupa tidak membawanya," Hinata melihat Sakura dan terseyum.

"Gagal dech, melihat Hinata memakai bikini yang sexy," seru Sai yang bertelanjang dada seperti Naruro datang dengan Ino. Bikini one-pice warna putih di pakai Ino.

Temari menarik tangan Hinata untuk berdiri, "Kita cari bikini, di toko sekitar sini saja."

"Aku ikut dengan kalian," Ino menawarkan diri.

"Baiklah, kami menunggu kalian di pantai," kata Sakura.

Sai, Shikamaru, Sakura dan Naruto yang bergandengan tangan keluar dari lobi hotel.

Kini tinggal Temari, Ino, Hinata dan Sasuke. Temari melirik sekilas temannya yang duduk, siapa lagi kalo bukan Sasuke. Ino mengedipkan matanya pada Temari. Mereka berdua merencanakan sesuatu untuk Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Sasuke, apa kau mau ikut kami mencari bikini untuk Hinata?" tanya Temari.

"Kita perempuan semua. Jika ada cowoknya kita akan lebih tenang," tambah Ino.

Sasuke melihat Hinata yang berdiri di samping Temari, "Baiklah."

Yes, akhirnya dia ikut. Rencana berjalan lancar, inner Temari dan Ino.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Naruto tengah berenang di laut. Shikamaru duduk di kursi santai yang di sediakan hotel. Seperti biasa, Sai selalu mendekati para gadis yang berbikini. Kulitnya yang pucat terlihat jelas. Meskipun bentuk tubuhnya tidak sekekar Sasuke. Toh, banyak gadis yang suka padanya.

"Lihatlah. Seperti biasa, dia melancarkan aksinya," Sakura menunjuk Sai.

Naruto melihat arah telunjuk Sakura, "Sungguh senangnya. Aku juga ingin ikut ..." mata biru berbinar-binar.

Awan hitam menyelubungi Sakura. Sudat siku empat di jidatnya, "Apa kau BILAAANG!" kepalan tangannya melayang di kepala Naruto.

"Auw.. sakit Sakura," Naruto melihat pacarnya dan menggosok kepalanya.

"Apa! Kau mau lagi," Sakura sudah bersiap memukul lagi.

"Gomen, aku tidak mengulanginyaaa!" Naruto berlari menghindari Sakura.

Sakura mendengus kesal melihat pacarnya yang mulai ketularan mesum seperti Sai. Dia mengejar Naruto yang berlari.

.

.

.

Tiga gadis dan satu cowok masuk kedalam Toko. Diantara toko lainnya, toko ini yang paling banyak menyediakan bikini. Temari memilih bikini untuk Hinata, begitu juga Ino. Hinata hanya mengikiti dua temannya yang sibuk sendiri memilihkan bikini untuknya. Sasuke melihat topi yang di pajang.

"Temari, aku tidak butuh bikini. Aku nyaman dengan pakian yang aku pakai," kata Hinata.

Gadis berkuncir empat mengambil bikini-one pice warna merah, "Kita ini di pantai, Hinata."

"Tidak adil, jika kau tidak memakai bikini," seru Ino mengambil bikini one-piece warna biru.

Dua gadis itu menyodorkan dua bikini pada Hinata yang setia mengikuti mereka di belakang.

"Hinata cocok dengan warna merah," ucap Temari.

"Aku pikir, dia cocok dengan warna biru," komentar Ino.

"Merah," Temari memastikan.

"Biru," balas Ino.

Hinata melihat dua temannya yang beradu pendapat. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ino dan Temari masih kekeh dengan pilihan mereka sendiri. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak suka dengan pilihan dua temannya.

Sebuah tangan menyodorkannya bikini dengan warna lavender, "Dia tidak akan mau memakai bikini yang kalian pilih. Dia tidak suka bikini seperti itu."

Temari dan Ino melihat orang yang menyodorkan bikini pada Hinata. Hinata sendiri, kaget dengan pilihan orang itu. Dia tahu bikini yang akan dipilihnya.

Hinata menerima bikini two-piece warna ungu gelap yang disodorkan padanya. Mata lavendernya melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya. Temari dan Ino saling lempar senyum. Sukses.

**Dua catatan** yang dilihat Sasuke. Kesamaan antara Hinata no Sabaku dengan Hinata Hyuuga dalam menyukai model bikini two-piece berwarna ungu gelap. Dia sangat mengenal Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata memasuki ruang ganti. Bikini two-piece warna ungu muda itu dipakainya. Dia keluar dari kamar ganti dengan sedikit gerogi. Bagaimana tidak, kini tubuh indahnya dan kulit seputih pulam terlihat jelas. Apalagi rambut indigonya dijepit keatas. Memeperlihatkan leher jenjangnya.

Ino dan Temari melihat Sasuke yang menatap Hinata. Semburat merah ada di pipi seorang Uchiha. Apa lagi Hinata, wajahnya sudah memerah karena mata onyc menatapnya.

"Kita akan diam seperti ini terus, Sasuke?" seru Temari melirik Ino yang tersenyum melihat Hinata.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, berjalan menujun kasir. Dia membayar topi biru tua yang pilihnya dan bikini Hinata di kasir.

Hinata mengikuti Sasuke. "Sudah kubayar. Masukkan pakaianmu, kita akan kepantai," ucap Sasuke sambil memberi tas dari toko pada Hinata.

Hinata memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam tas, "Arigato, Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke berjalan didepan Hinata.

"Hoi! Apa kalian akan meninggalkan kami," seru Ino yang berjalan menghampiri Hinata di susul Temari.

"Gomen,"Hinata berhenti melihat Ino dan Temari. Mereka berempat menuju pantai, dimana Sakura, Naruto, Sai dan Shikamaru berada.

.

.

.

Sakura melihat Naruto duduk di pasir putih. Mata biru itu melihat laut yang bergelombang saat ombak datang. Dia memposisikan duduk disamping pemuda berambut kuning jabrik seperti warna matahari.

"Naruto?" Sakura tersenyum.

Naruto melihat gadis berambut pink sambil nyengir, "Apa?"

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, kau tahu itu?" papar Sakura.

"He~he~ aku tahu, Sakura. Sebaliknya aku juga sangat mencintaimu," senyum geje Naruto keluar.

Suasana sangat mendukung. Dilatari laut berwarna biru. Matahari yang masih belum mengeluarkan terik panasnya. Beralas pasir putih. Dua sejoli itu saling menatap. Sakura memejamkan matanya, menanti bibir Naruto. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya. Jarak bibir samakin dekat, dekat, dekat.

"Hey!" teriakan dari Sai terdengar ditelinga Naruto dan Sakura.

Naruto seketika menghentikan gerakannya. Dia melihat Sai berjalan mendekat. Sakura spontan membuka matanya dan melihat temannya yang mesum. Dengan senyum tanpa berdosa, Sai duduk di antara Naruto dan Sakura. Sudut siku empat muncul di jidat Naruto, _pengganngu!. _Sedangkan Sakura menahan amarahnya dengan meremas pasir putih, _dasar mesum seenaknya merusak suasana!_

.

.

Shikamaru tidur di kursi santai. Empat orang, akhirnya sampai di pantai. Sasuke duduk bersandar di kursi santai dengan memakai topi biru tuanya. Kakinya diluruskan dan melipat dua tangannya sebagai bantal kepalanya. Temari membangunkan Shikamaru yang tidur. Dengan malas Shikamaru membuka matanya.

"Kalian," ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Kita berenang, sudah lama kita tidak berlomba," Temari menarik tangan si Nara. Mau tidak mau Shikamaru mengikuti Temari. Kalo dia menolak, akan ada badai angin mengamuk. Hinata dan Ino terkekeh melihatnya.

Hinata dan Ino berjalan mencari Sakura. Setelah berputar-putar mencari, Hinata melihat teman sekelasnya duduk menghadap laut.

"Sakura," panggil Hinata. Sakura melihat Hinata plus dua orang.

Crush

Sai dan Naruto mengeluarkan darah dari hidung. Mimisan. Hinata berdiri dengan anggun. Ditambah bikini yang dipakainya, terlihat sexy. Kulitnya yang seputih pualam tanpa cela. Kakinya yang mulus terlihat jelas. Leher jenjang nampak lembut.

Sai membayangkan Hinata berlari dengan merentangkan tangannya. Jepit rambutnya di lepas. Rambut indigo terurai terkena angin laut. Hinata berpose bak model luar negeri. Sai tak mengedipkan mata hitamnya. Pertama kali dia melihat Hinata memakai pakaian bikini.

Naruto yang sadar, mengusap darah yang mengalir di hidungnya, "Hinata kau sangat berbeda. Hehehe..."

Sakura yang takjub melihat Hinata, berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata, "Hinata tubuhmu sangat indah. Berbeda sekali saat kau memakai seragam sekolah."

Hinata blushing, mendengar pujian Sakura. Ino tak heran melihat Sakura yang kagum melihat Hinata. Dia melihat Sai yang mimisan dan tak berkedip. Ino melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sai.

"Kau kenapa, Sai?" Ino tertawa kecil.

Sai tidak bergeming. Mata hitamnya menatap Hinata yang bercanda dengan Sakura. Naruto ikut melihat Sai.

"Dasar mesum, kau pasti membayangkan Hinata yang aneh-aneh," Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa dia sering begini, jika melihat gadis?" tanya Ino pada Naruto.

"Sejak orok dia sudah mesum melihat gadis," jawab Naruto seenaknya.

Cling

Sebuah lampu dop menyala di atas kepala Naruto. Ide jail keluar dari otaknya. Dia mengambil botol kosong yang ada didekatnya. Ino hanya memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Naruto mengisinya dengan air.

Ino berdiri di belakang Sai. Naruto mengguyur pelan wajah Sai dari samping. Mata sai seketika berkedip saat air itu mengalir di wajahnya. Darah hidung juga ikut mengalir turun. Sakura dan Hinata melihatnya. *kagak punya ide jahil yang yang keras, gomen*

Bayangan Hinata yang berpose sensual, hilang seketika.

"Kau kenapa, Sai? apa ada sesuatu yang menggganggu khayalanmu?" seringai Naruto.

"Rasain, kau seenaknya mengganggu acara ciumanku dengan Sakura. Kini ku rusak khayalanmu, he~he~"

"Naruto," Sai menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan pucatnya. Tanpa menoleh kekiri dan kanan apalgi kebelakang, di membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia menabrak Ino yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Ino jatuh duduk di depan Sai. Mata hitam melihatnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sai membantu Ino berdiri. Semburat merah di pipi Ino. Jarak antar Sai dengannya sangat dekat. Hatinya berdegub tak karuan. Sai tersenyum melihat Ino. Perasaannya berdesir saat tangannya menyentuh tangan gadis blonde itu.

"Sai! kau apakan Ino?" Temari yang datang bersama Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah, Temari. Biarkan Sai dan Ino berdekatan. Siapa tahu mereka jadian, biar otak mesumnya sembuh," komentar Sakura.

Ino dan Sai tak menyadari wajah mereka sudah memerah. Hinata tesenyum melihat Ino dan teman sebangkunya.

"Saatnya kita berlomba renang," tantang Naruto pada semuanya.

"Oke!" seru Temari, Sakura, Ino dan Sai bersamaan.

Shikamaru menguap, "Aku yang jadi jurinya."

Sai dan Ino sudah berjalan menuju laut, untuk berlomba.

"Ano... aku menunggu kalian disini saja," Hinata duduk melipat kakinya.

"Kau datang kesini, untuk jadi penonton?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena dia tidak bisa berenang," seru Temari.

"Dari mana kau tahu, Hinata tidak bisa berenang?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu hanya perkiraanku saja," elak Temari.

Hinata tersenyum, "Benar, aku tidak bisa berenang. Gomen, ne."

Akhirnya lomba renangpun dimulai. Mereka sangat menikmati lomba renangnya. Kecuali Hinata yang setia menjadi penonton.

.

.

Hinata merasa ada yang memperhatikannya dan dia melihat Sasuke sedang melihatnya dari kursi santai. Sasuke beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan mendekati gadis yang duduk sendirian.

"Kenapa tidak ikut mereka?" tanya Sasuke ikut duduk di samping Hinata.

Hinata melihat temannya yang berenang, "Aku.. tidak bisa berenang."

Tidak bisa berenang. **Tiga persamaan** yang dimiliki Hinata no Sabaku dengan gadis yang mengisi hatinya. Sasuke merasa Hinata no Sabaku adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Tidak ada kesamaan berturut-turut antara manusia satu dengan yang lainnya, apalgi bukan satu keluarga. Anak kembarpun, belum tentu mempunyai kebiasaan yang sama.

Sasuke menatap Hinata, "kau bisa berenang denganku, jika kau mau."

Hinata ingin merasakan air laut seperti teman-temannya. Dia menatap Sasuke, "A-aku mau. Mohon bantuannya."

Sasuke berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Hinata tersenyum dan menyambut tangan Sasuke. Tangan yang pernah dirasakan Sasuke. Tangan yang membuatnya tenang. Membelai wajahnya. Tangan yang amat dirindukannya. Tangan Hinata Hyuuga.

Sasuke melepas kemejanya dan topinya. Tubuh kekarnya kini terekspos semua. Kaki Hinata merasakan gelombang laut. Hinata memeluk tangan Sasuke, ada rasa takut di hatinya.

"Apa kau siap?" tanyanya pada Hinata yang memeluk tangannya.

"Apa, apa yang siap?" jawab Hinata gerogi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Renangnya!"

Pipi hinata sedikit memerah, "Hmm."

Sasuke melihat ada ketakutan di mata levender. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa takut menjalar dipikirannya. Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan karena panik. Wajahnya berubah pucat seketika. Saat Sasuke melepaskan tangannya. Hinata pingsan dalam air. Dengan cepat Sasuke meraih tubuh Hinata yang jatuh keair.

_'Seperti biasa, dia akan pingsan saat aku melepas tanganku. Aku yakin dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga.'_

Sasuke mengangkat dan membopong tubuh Hinata yang lemas keluar dari air. Wajahnya khawatir melihat Hinata yang dibopongnya. Dengan jalan cepat, dia menuju kamar hotel. Sasuke membuka pintu kamar dengan kakinya. Direbahkannya dengan lembut tubuh Hinata di tempat tidur yang besar. Sasuke mengambil handuk kering untuk mengeringkan tubuh Hinata yang basah. Tangan Sasuke megelap air di tubuh Hinata dengan lembut.

Selimut tebal ditariknya untuk menutupi tubuh gadis berambut indigo. Dengan begitu, dia bisa melepaskan bikini basah yang melekat di tubuh Hinata. Tanpa melihat tubuh yang menggoda kaum adam, bikini itu sudah lepas.

Wajah yang di tatapnya, membuat Sasuke yakin seyakin-yakinnya. Dia Hinata Hyuuga, kekasihnya. Sasuke mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian kering. Tubuhnya direbahkan di samping Hinata. Dan memiringkannya menghadap gadis berambut indigo. Mata onycnya menatap wajah lembut milik Hinata. Lama kelamaan mata onyc itu terpejam. Sasuke tidur disisi Hinata.

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

Thank's for reading. Arigato Gozimasu buat yang sudah review :

**Upe Jun, KatouChii, SoraHinase**, Seichii, Movech, Uzumaki Panda, Hyuuga Haura, R'bow U.

Mudah-mudahan chap ini tidak mengecewakan reader. Jangan lupa saran dan reviewnya...biar aq semangat melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya *nunduk-nunduk*

Sedikian cuap-cuap dari aq. Tolong** REVIEW **

**~ Chai-Mol~**


	8. Note Author

Hello minna-san...

Tolong jangan marah pada catatan author ini. Aq hanya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu di hari yang penting ini. Soal cerita fic ini aq belum bisa melanjutkan. Gomen...

.

.

Hinata said, "Please Forgive Me.."

Sasuke said, "Ooo.. Maaf, maafkan diriku.."

Naruto said, "Well this is my sorry."

Sakura said, "Mengapa tiada maaf bagiku."

Ino said, "Sorry seems to be the hardest word."

Sai said, "Maaf.. bukannya saya ngak ngerti.. bukannya saya nggak sopan.."

**Chai Mol said, "Minal Aidin wal faizin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin."**

.

.

**ARIGATO GOZIMASUTA,** telah membaca note author ini.

~ Senyum Hangat ~

Smile Forefer

~ Chai Mol ~


	9. Memori I

Wajah yang di tatapnya, membuat Sasuke yakin seyakin-yakinnya. Dia Hinata kekasihnya. Sasuke mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian kering. Tubuhnya direbahkan di samping Hinata. Dan memiringkannya menghadap gadis berambut indigo. Mata onycnya menatap wajah yang lembut milik Hinata. Lama kelamaan mata onyc itu terpejam. Sasuke tidur disisi Hinata.

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

.

AU, OOC, ABAL, all

.

Glasses Your Heart by Chai Mol

.

.

**Note :** Tulisan miring; aq gunakan untuk ingatan Hinata yang ada di otaknya/ ingatannya. Sedikit2 ingatan Hinata akan muncul dengan seringnya Sasuke berada dekat dengan dririnya.

Maaf bila updet luaaama. AQ sudah berusaha menyelesaikan chap ini dengan menguras otak. Semoga di chap ini tidak jelek atau mengecewakan reader. Mungkin chap ini tidak semarik chap kemarin. Gomen... Gomen... Gomen...*membungkuk*

**Happy reading \\(!_!)/**

* * *

Warna langit berubah menjadi jingga. Menandakan waktu sudah sore. Matahari terbenam di ufuk barat. Sinar senjanya masuk kedalam kamar hotel melalui jendela kaca. Mata yang terpejam mau tidak mau harus membuka matanya. Hinata membuka pelan mata lavendernya. Setelah matanya benar-benar terjaga, dia melihat senja dari tempat tidur.

Dia teringat kejadian di pantai. Dimana dia jatuh pingsan. Mata lavendernya mencari sosok sesorang yang tinggal bersamanya. Sasuke tidak ada. Dia beranjak dari tempat tidur. Oh, tidak. Dia tersadar tidak memakai sehelai kain yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Dimana pakainku," dia melilitkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Dia berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Knop pintu kamar mandi dibuka pelan. Diputarnya kran untuk mengisi air di bathtub. Setelah penuh dia melepas selimut yang melilit tubuhnya. Sabun cair beraroma lavender dituangkan di bathtub. Setelah itu dia berendam. Dia berpikir, Sasuke melepas bikininya? Dia tidak bisa membayangkan, bila yang membuka bikininya Sasuke. Perasaan malu yang luar biasa saat bertemu dengan Sasuke. Hinata menarik nafas panjang. Mata lavendernya terpejam merasakan aroma sabun. 'Tenang, tenang, anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa.'

.

.

.

"Hinata, ada apa? kenapa kau tidak menyentuh makananmu?" tanya Sakura saat makan malam di restoran hotel.

"Oh, aku belum lapar."

Hinata melihat makanan yang ada di meja. Selera makannya terasa hilang. Pikirannya teringat kejadian dimana Sasuke melepas bikininya. Perasaan malu kalo bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Teme berbuat macam-macam denganmu?" tanya Naruto yang makan menemani Sakura.

"Ti-tidak. Dia baik kok," Hinata tersenyum kaku melihat Naruto lalu melihat Sakura.

"Sasuke," Sakura melihatnya berjalan mendekat.

Hinata menoleh. Melihat teman sekamarnya mendekat. Sasuke berdiri di dekat Hinata. Tangannya menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Hinata. Pipi sang Sabaku sedikit memerah.

"Hai Teme! Kau apakan Hinata, saat dia pingsan? Sampai-sampai dia tidak selera makan," tanya Naruto dengan tatapan curiga.

Sasuke memutar kepalanya melihat Hinata, "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang bodoh, dobe!"

"He~he~ aku hanya bertanya saja. Apa kau tersinggung, Teme?" Naruto berseringai melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedikit memerah.

.

.

.

Hari kedua

Dikamar Hinata; Cewek-cewek sedang berkumpul. Hari ini mereka lebih memilih di hotel dari pada bermain di pantai.

Tempat tidur menjadi tempat mereka saling bercerita. Sakura mengikat rambut Hinata yang tergerai. Ditangan Ino ada sekaleng cemilan. Sedangkan Temari membaca buku tentang kerajinan kipas yang di bawanya.

"Hinata, apa pendapatmu tentang Sasuke?" tanya Temari sambil melihat bacaan yang dibacanya.

Sakura sudah selesai mengikat rambut temannya, "Aku juga jadi penasaran.. kalian-kan tinggal sekamar, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi," Sakura mengambil cemilan ditangan Ino. Ino menganguk saja, karena mulutnya mengunyah cemilan.

Blushing, Hinata mengingat kejadian dimana dia tidak memakai bikini. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke menolongnya dan membuka bikininya. Apa yang terjadi saat dia pingsan-pun dia tidak tahu.

"Hinata!" Sakura menyenggol lengannya.

"Eh.. apa ya? Aku tidah tahu. Kenapa kalian bertanya seperti itu?" Hinata malah bertanya tentang pertanyaan yang di ajukan mereka.

"Apa kau tahu Hinata? Sasuke itu tertarik padamu," Ino memberikan pendapatnya.

"Kau jangan mengada-ada Ino! Kami hanya tinggal sekamar saja tidak lebih," Hinata tersenyum melihatnya.

Sakura berseringai melihat Hinata, "Dia yang membantumu saat kau pingsan di pantai dan melepaskan bikinimu. Tentu ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kalian."

Wajah Hinata memerah dengan suksesnya. Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Kejadian yang memalukan yang tidak perlu diceritakan pada teman-temannya. Kalo dia cerita, teman-temannya akan menggoda habis-habisan.

.

.

.

Pantai; Sasuke tengah melihat Naruto dan Sai yang asyik bermain selancar. Dia tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan Sai. Dia lebih memilih duduk di kursi santai dengan Shikamaru yang hobinya tidur.

Shikamaru menguap membuka matanya yang terpejam. Dia melihat Sasuke yang masih duduk didekatnya. Sebagai sahabat, dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Hinata Hyuuga yang dicintainya. Apalagi sekarang muncul gadis yang bernama Hinata no Sabaku yang sangat mirip dengan Hinata Hyuuga. Bukan hanya mirip, tapi seratus persen gadis yang sama. Ada misteri tentang Hinata no Sabaku.

"Hinata No Sabaku, apa kau memikirkannya?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Tangannya mengambil jus tomat di meja dan meminumnya.

"Ayolah Sasuke, aku tahu kau. Kau ingin tahu siapa Hinata no Sabaku, bukan?"

Mata onyc itu menatap Shikamaru, "Hn.. aku yakin ada sesuatu dengan gadis itu. Sifat dan kesukaannya sama dengan Hinata Hyuuga."

Dari kejauhan Naruto dan Sai menyudahi selancarnya. Mereka berdua menghampiri Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Papan selancar ditancapkan di pasir putih.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik dengan pembicaraan kalian?" tanya Sai yang duduk di kursi sebelah Shikamaru.

Naruto yang tersenyum lebar pun melihat Sasuke, "Pasti tentang Hinata." Tebakan Naruto tepat pada pokok yang dibicarakan Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Kalian mengenal Hinata sejak kapan?" tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto dan Sai.

"Kami mengenalnya tidak lama. Dia murid baru dan duduknya sebangku dengan Sai," terang Naruto yang merangkul pundak Sasuke. "Apa kau tertarik padanya, Teme?"

"Tch, bukan urusanmu," Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dari pundaknya.

"Dia gadis yang sangat menarik dan manis. Aku sebagai teman sebangkunya amat senang," Sai ikut nimbrung mengeluarkan pendapatnya tentang Hinata no Sabaku. Seketika itu juga, Sai mendapat deathglare dari Sasuke. Sai hanya tersenyum melihat sepupunya.

"Jangan coba-coba kau menyentuhnya, Sai!" ancam Sasuke melihat kelakuan sepupunya yang suka mesum melihat gadis.

"Wah, rupanya ada yang jealous, he~he~" goda Naruto pada Sasuke dengan tertawa lebay-nya

Bletak

Jitakan empuk mendarat dikepala Naruto. Tidak dengan Sakura-pun, dia tetap mendapat jitakan. Gara-gara mulutnya yang tidak bisa membaca keadaan. Bagaimana bisa mulut membaca keadaan? Dasar aneh?

.

.

.

Malam harinya mereka bermain di kamar Sai dan Ino. Sebenarnya Sasuke malas ikut. Dengan ajakan Hinata, akhirnya dia mau ikut. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Hinata pergi sendirian kekamar sepupunya yang mesum. Meskipun meraka tidak sendirian. Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari sudah di kamar Sai dan Ino.

Hinata dan Sasuke bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Kue moci dan minuman soda dingin menemani mereka di karpet. Mereka bercerita saat mereka kecil. Ino, Shikamaru dan Hinata hanya menjadi pendengar.

Sasuke melihat Hinata yang tersenyum mendengar cerita dari Sakura dan Temari. Senyum itu selalu membuatnya teringat Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata bersyukur mempunyai teman seperti mereka. Dia lupa tentang pesan yang diberikan Gaara untuknya. 'Tidak boleh keuar tanpa seijinnya'. Dalam hatinya dia bersalah melanggar janjinya pada Gaara.

"Aku senang mempunyai teman seperi kalian," serunya melihat semua temannya.

Temari menghampirinya dan memeluk Hinata, "Kami juga senang bisa mengenalmu." Sakura dan Ino-pun ikut memeluk Hinata.

"Adegan yang mengharukan, aku juga mau memeluk Hinata," Naruto menghambur ikut memeluk Hinata.

Sakura mendorong Naruto sebelum memeluk Hinata. Akhirnya tubuh pemuda bermata biru itu limbung jatuh. Sakura menyambar tas milik Sai. Dengan kesal dia melempar tas itu pada kekasihnya.

"Ouch...! tas itu sukses mengenai tubuh Naruto.

Sialnya relesting tas itu tidak tertutup. Isi yang ada didalam tas keluar dan berserakan.

"Oi, oi... sampai kapan kalian mengacak-acak barangku," seru Sai melihat barang bawaannya berserakan.

"Gomen Sai," Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Shikamaru menguap,"Dasar pembuat onar."

Akhirnya Naruto merapikan barang bawaan Sai dan dibantu Sakura. Hinata tersenyum melihat pasangan onar ini. Lalu mata lavendernya melihat Sasuke yang tetepa tenang meskipun ada keonaran.

"Sudahlah kita makan moci dan minum sodanya," Temari mendekati Shikamaru yang terlihat malas.

Merekapun kembali pada posisi duduk di bawah beralas karpet. Hinata duduk disamping Sasuke. Ino dengan Sai. Pasangan onar, siapa lagi kalo bukan Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka duduk melingkar.

"Bersulang," Naruto mengangakat kaleng soda. Mereka-pun mengangkat kaleng soda.

"Bersulang, untuk pertemanan kita!" tamabah Temari. Kaleng soda itu di tenggang mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Mereka meninggalkan kamar Sai dan Ino. Shikamaru berjalan dengan Sasuke didepan. Hinata, Temari, Sakura yang bergandengan tangan dengan Naruto berjalan mengekori Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamar Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka berhenti. Sasuke membuka pintu menunggu Hinata yang mengucapkan selamat malam pada Temari dan pasangan onar.

"Selamat malam semua," Hinata tersenyum.

"Malam Hinata, Sasuke," Temari berjalan mendekati Shikamaru menuju kamar mereka.

Naruto tersenyum pada Sasuke, "Selamat menikmati, Teme?"

"Tch, baka!" Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar. Hinata melihat Sasuke lalu melihat pasangan onar. Maksudnya Sakura dan Naruto.

"Hinata, jangan dengarkan Naruto. Dia memang bodoh. Malam Hinata, Jaa.." Sakura menarik tangan Naruto meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar. Dia mengambil baju tidur yang dilipatnya di meja dekat tempat tidur. Lalu masuk kekamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Tangannya direntangkan menikmati empuknya kasur. Dia memejamkan mata onyc-nya.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata keluar dari kamar tidur. Dia melihat Sasuke yang tidur dengan pulas. Hinata menatap lekat wajah pemuda barambut raven. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Dia pernah melihat wajah itu. Tapi dimana? Kapan?

Hinata mendekat dan duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur. Dia memperhatikan setiap detil wajah yang pernah dilihatnya. Rasa penasaran kini memenuhi otaknya.

_Seorang gadis tersenyum terkikik, diambilnya ujung rambut panjangnya. Dan mempermainkannya di telinga kekasihnya. Pemuda itu masih terlelap. Sesekali menggerakkan tangannya. Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Tawanya membuat pemuda membuka matanya. Mata onyc menatap gadis itu._Sebuah gambaran buram yang dilihatnya saat melihat wajah itu. Siapa gadis itu dan pemuda yang ada bersamanya?

Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke. Kelopak mata yang tertutup dipandanginya. Lalu beralih ke hidung mancung, bibir, dan menghirup wangi maskulin.

Nafas Hinata menyapu wajah Sasuke. Hangat, dirasakan wajah Sasuke. Dia membuka mata onyc-nya, melihat apa yang dirasakan wajahnya.

Mata lavender dan onyc bertemu dengan jarak yang dekat sekali. Hinata blushing seketika. Sasuke tidak percaya, Hinata sedang melihatnya saat tidur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya menatap mata lavender.

"Umm... tidak ada. Aku... hanya ingin membangunkanmu untuk bergeser sedikit. Tempat tidur ini-kan untuk kita berdua, bukan untukmu saja," Hinata membuat alasan.

Sasuke bergeser. Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke. Wajahnya yang memerah ditutupi dengan selimut. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Hinata, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke yang memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Hinata.

Hinata membuka pelan selimut dari wajahnya, " Hmm..."

"Apa kau tidak mengingatku?"

"Tentu aku mengingatmu. Kita tinggal sekamar dan kita sudah kenalan."

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud. Apa kau tidak ingat tentang kita?"

"Kita?" Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hn."

Hinata memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. Mereka berhadapan di tempat tidur. Hinata melihat mata onyc itu dari dekat.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat matamu. Tapi dimana ya?" Hinata tersenyum.

"Benarkah? apa kau ingat mataku."

"Mata Sai juga hitam. Ano... aku ingat-"

"Kau mengingatnya!" potong Sasuke yang dibuat penasaran.

"Mata seseorang... saat Gaara mengajakku ke Bar. Kalo tidak salah namanya Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke geram mendengar ulasan Hinata, "Dia itu kakakku. Dan apa hubunganmu dengan Gaara!"

"Dunia memang sempit ya? Aku bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha sekaligus."

"Tch. Aku tidak butuh jawaban seperti itu," Sasuke merasakan hatinya panas saat mendengar nama Gaara.

"Dia... " Hinata terdiam. "Kau bisa lihat, nama keluarga kami sama. Berarti kami ini saudara," Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Sasuke tidak percaya, apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Ada perasaan ragu saat gadis itu menceritakan tentang Gaara.

"Aku tahu keluarga Sabaku. Mereka tidak mempunyai anak perempuan. Anak mereka laki-laki semua, Gaara dan Kankuro. Dan Temari adalah sepupu dari Gaara," Sasuke menatap tajam mata lavender yang ada didepannya.

Hinata mambatu. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu tidak pernah menceritakan tentang hubungan mereka. Otak Hinata bekerja mencari jawaban yang sebenarnya. Siapa aku? Dan apa hubunganku dengan keluarga Sabaku? Hinata melihat Sasuke. Kenapa dia menanyakan hubungan kami? Apa ada sesuatu di balik ini semua?

'Kami-sama. Sadarkan dan kembalikan pikiran Hinata seperti dulu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya. Aku tidak boleh melepas kesempatan ini,' batin Sasuke.

.

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

.

.

* * *

Untuk yang sudah review dan memberikan semangat. Aku Chai Mol mengucapkan **Arigatou Gozaimasuta***membungkuk hormat*

**Yang tidak login :** Shinji aishiteru, Aam tempe g login dulu, Uzumaki Panda, sabaku no ligaara maleslogin, hyuuga love, SasuHina Fans, R'bowU, LQ, Ree Kie, UZUMAKI YUKI, Ara-chan.

**Yang login :** Dira-Chan, Upe Jun, Sora Hinase, harunaru chan muach, KatouChii, kafuyamei vanessa-hime.

Sudah dua kali aq membacanya chap ini sebelum di terbitkan. Semoga saja tidak ada typo atau kerancuan kata. Bahkan cerita yang membingungkan para reader. Mata sudah kabur mengulang baca chap. Kuharap para reader mau meninggalkan saran daan pesannya di chap ini.

**REVIEW**

**Salam hangat**


	10. Memori II

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

AU, OOC, ABAL, all

**.**

Glasses Your Heart by Chai Mol

**.**

**.**

**Note :** Tulisan miring **(Italic); **Digunakan untuk mimpi dan ingatan Hinata. Tulisan tebal **(Bold); **Untuk FLASH BACK.

Maaf updetnya lama... Happy reading...

* * *

"Negosiasi kita sudah selesai. Bagaimana kalo kita merayakan dengan pesta kecil?" tanya seorang pria setengah baya pada Gaara sambil menyerahkan beberapa dokumen.

"Ya, tapi jangan lama-lama. Aku ingin cepat pulang dan menemui seseorang." Gaara tersenyum.

"Apakah kau begitu merindukannya? Sampai-sampai kau melupakan kebiasaanmu." seru pria setengah baya.

"Mungkin. Dia sangat berbeda dari gadis lainnya." Gaara membayangkan senyum Hinata.

"Begitukah?" Pria itu berseringai.

"Hmm. Ayo kita keluar dan berpesta kecil."

**~o0o~**

_"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata Hyuuga," Seru Sasuke._

_Hinata memeluknya, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke."_

_"Aku pulang… aku takut keluargaku menghawatirkanku." Kata Hinata berpamitan pada kekasihnya._

_"Aku antar?"_

_"Tidak usah, arigatou Sasuke."_

_"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar," Sasuke menghentikan Hinata yang berjalan._

_"Apa?" Hinata tersenyum._

_Sasuke berseringai. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan Hinata yang berada di sampingnya tahu kemana maksud kekasihnya. Hinata memejamkan matanya, menanti sesuatu yang berlabuh pada tempatnya. Dan sebuah ciuman lembut singgah di bibirnya. Ada kesedihan terpancar di wajah cantiknya._

_"Kau tampak gelisah," bisik Sasuke di telinganya. Sasuke menyibakkan rambut panjang indigo dan mencium lehernya dengan lembut. Wajah Hinata memerah merasakan sensasi dari bibir Sasuke._

_"Sasuke!"_

_"Hn?"_

_"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku?"_

_"Kau tak percaya padaku, Hinata?"_

_"B-bukan begitu, aku hanya meyakinkan saja," suara lembut Hinata._

_"Baka! Apa aku harus membuktikannya?"_

_Hinata menatap mata onyx, "Bagaimana kalau aku pergi darimu?"_

_"Apa kau ingin kita putus!" Hinata tersenyum pahit mendengarnya. Mata airnya jatuh di pipinya._

_"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke._

_"Aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu."_

_Sasuke memeluknya dengan lembut, "Peluklah aku, Hinata."_

_Hinata memeluk kekasihnya. Menangis dalam dada telanjang, membasahi dada bidang Sasuke._

_"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata."_

_"Benarkah?"_

_Sasuke mencium kening Hinata, "Kau tak percaya?"_

_"A-aku percaya, jika kau mau mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dariku. A-aku rela memberikannya padamu."_

_Sasuke terpaku mendengar ucapan Hinata. Sasuke menatap mata lavender. Akankah dia mengambilnya, merenggut kegadisan gadis itu. **'BAKA'** Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri._

_"Sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan memberikannya padamu."_

_"Hinata, apa yang ada dipikiranmu?"_

_"Lakukanlah..."_

_"Kau nekad, Hinata!"_

_"Hmm," gadis itu menatap mata onyc, memohon pada kekasihnya. Dia sudah memikirkannya. Dia akan memberikannya pada orang yang sangat dicintainya_.

Hinata bangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Dia mimpi tentang gadis yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga yang tak lain dirinya sendiri. Kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu? Rasanya seperti nyata, dan aku melihat Sasuke ada di mimpi? Hubungan apakah antara aku dan Hinata Hyuuga?

Merasakan tempat tidur bergoyang. Sasuke mambuka mata onycnya. Dia melihat Hinata sedang duduk mengusap keringat di dahinya.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Hmm.. aku bermimpi tentang gadis yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga dan... dirimu."

Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dia mengernyit. Mimpi, dia bermimpi tantang diriku? Sasuke menatap nya dengan hati-hati. Mimpi apakah itu?

"Kau bisa ceritakan padaku tentang mimpimu," Sasuke memberanikan menyentuh lengannya.

Hinata mengangkat alis. Matanya melirik tangan Sasuke yang memegang lengannya, "Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tentu tidak."

Mereka duduk ditempat tidur tanpa kata. Hinata belum menceritakan mimpinya. Dia bingung harus menceritakan dari mana dulu. Sasuke hanya melihat dari ekor matanya.

Kini, Sasuke menatap Hinata, "Ceritakan, Hinata!"

Hinata tersenyum. Ditatapnya mata onyc yang menghanyutkan. Dia mulai menceritakan semua tentang mimpinya. Dia juga ingin tahu ada hubungan apa dirinya dengan mimpi yang baru dialaminya.

**~o0o~**

Di kamar Hotel NaruSaku

Mata biru Naruto berkedip. Mendengar Sakura berceloteh di pagi hari tentang Sasuke dan Hinata. Bagaimana kekasihnya bisa memikirkan pasangan yang unik itu.

Sakura duduk di tepi tempat tidur, "Naruto, apa kau menyadari sesuatu pada Sasuke?"

"Sesuatu? Entahlah," Naruto ikut duduk di samping Sakura.

Naruto Uzumaki mendesah dan tangannya mengusap rambut pirangnya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura."

Sakura mendengus kesal, "Naruto-baka! Sasuke menyukai Hinata. Bagaimana kau tidak menyadarinya? Yang aku pikirkan sekarang Hinata. Apa dia juga menyukai Sasuke? Kita tidak tahu tentang kehidupannya sebelum kita berteman dengannya."

Naruto mengerutkan kening, "Apakah kau mencurigai sesuatu?"

"Yap... dan aku akan menanyakan langsung pada Hinata."

**~o0o~**

Shikamaru bersandar di kursi menghadap laut, tangannya di belakang kepala sebagai bantal. Kelopak matanya tertutup sambil menguap. Temari menemaninya di kursi lain. Mentari pagi terasa hangat. Dari ufuk timur sinarnya meyebar di langit.

Sakura dan Naruto bergandengan tangan menghampiri dua sejoli yang sedang bersandar di kursi. Sakura tersenyum melihat pasangan ShikaTema. Mereka sangat damai.

"Hai," Sakura menyapa mereka.

Terdengar suara yang menyapa. Temari membuka matanya. Melihat Sakura dan Naruto tersenyum lebar padanya. Dia membalas tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Hai, Naruto.. Sakura," Shikamaru menguap dan membuka matanya.

Temari menghela napas, tersenyum pada Shikmaru, "Sangat menyenangkan menikmati pagi yang cerah dari sini dari pada di balkon hotel," lalu melihat Sakura dan Naruto.

"Apa kita akan melakukan sesuatu hari ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Lagian sore nanti kita akan pulang. Sebaiknya kita melakukan kegiatan yang menyenangkan," cerocos Naruto yang semangat.

"Benar kata Naruto. Kita habiskan waktu untuk berenang saja, bagaimana?" saran Temari.

"OKE~," teriak Naruto, Sakura. Shikamaru beranjak dari kursinya tanpa bersuara.

Setelah mereka berada di laut. Sai dan Ino bergabung dengan mereka. Ketika matahari memantulkan sinarnya, air laut terlihat berkilau. Mereka bermain air dengan senangnya.

Hinata berjalan keluar dari hotel. Dia melihat teman-temannya bermain di laut. Kakinya melangkah dengan santai menuju mereka. Dia melambaikan tangannya dan duduk di pasir putih. Teman-temannya membalas melambaikan tangan mereka.

Matahari semakin tinggi. Teman-temannya masih menikmati bermainnya. Hari ini, Hinata lupa memakai sunblock-nya. Kulitnya terasa terbakar. Dia mendongak keatas, melihat matahari. Sinarnya sangat tidak bersahabat dengan kulitnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara yang datang dari belakangnya.

"Sedikit... Aku merasa kepanasan," Hinata mengusap lengannya yang terbuka.

Sasuke melepas kemejanya. Ditudungkannya di kepala Hinata. Dia menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengajaknya berjalan mencari tempat teduh. Kursi santai dibawah pohon kelapa menjadi tujuannya. Hanya ada satu kursi. Jadi, mereka berbagi kursi.

"Bodoh! Sudah tahu kepanasan masih duduk disana," cibir Sasuke.

"Maaf."

Sasuke menatapnya, "Tentang semalam, aku minta maaf. Aku terbawa suasana."

warna merah merambat di pipi Hinata, "Tidak apa-apa."

**Setelah menceritakan semua mimpinya. Hinata dan Sasuke terdiam. Mereka saling mengunci tatapan. Mata onyc begitu menikmati wajah yang amat dirindukan. Tangannya tidak sadar menyentuh setiap lekuk wajah Hinata. Gadis itu diam. Dia tidak menolak, saat Sasuke meraba menikmati wajahnya.**

**Tangan Sasuke berpindah di lehernya. Bersembunyi di rambut indigonya. Dibawanya mendekat dengan wajahnya. Dia memiringkan wajahnya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Nafas yang hangat dirasakan di wajah. Sasuke menempelkan pelan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata. Mata Hinata membulat seketika.**

**Sasuke melihat mata itu sebentar. Dia mulai menciumnya lagi. Merasakan lembut dan manisnya yang pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Hinata memejamkan matanya. **

**Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Dia membalas ciuman Sasuke. Dengan lembut, dia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menghisap lembut lidahnya. Hinata tersentak. Merasakan sensasi yang berbeda.**

**Mereka saling melumat dan bermain lidah dengan gairah. Hinata mendorongnya sedikit menjauh dari dirinya. Dia membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas. Dengan terengah-engah, dia menatap Sasuke. **

**Hinata merasakan ada yang lain dengan ciuman itu. 'Sepertinya aku pernah merasakan ciuman seperti ini? Apa hanya pikiranku saja? Jantungku kenapa berdetak dengan cepat. Kenapa aku merasakan pernah mencintainya?Aku merasa tidak asing dengannya dan ciumannya. Siapa aku sebenarnya?'**

**Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya, "S-selamat malam, Sasuke." Dia memejamkan matanya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.**

**Sasuke menatapnya, "Malam, Hinata."**

Dengan berani Sasuke merubah duduknya. Dia mengangkangi Hinata diantara kakinya. Dengan posisi Hinata berada didepannya. Hinata memutar kepalanya. Melihat Sasuke berada dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau percaya padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menganguk dan kembali melihat laut.

"Aku akan membantumu menemukan jawaban dari mimpimu. Hanya mendengar suaraku saja," Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, meletakkan di mata lavender. Mata itu kini tertutup dengan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, "Saat pertama aku melihatmu, aku menyukai senyummu dan mata indahmu. Tak lama kemudian, kita berkenalan dan menjalin cinta. Aku sangat mencintaimu begitu juga dirimu... karena kesalahanku kau pergi menjauh dariku. Dan terjadi kecelakaan yang menimpa dirimu. Kau dikabarkan meninggal. Aku sangat terpukul dengan kabar itu. Semua salahku... aku minta maaf."

'Dia mengenalku? Dan meminta maaf. Dia merasa sangat bersalah. Suaranya... kenapa dengan suaranya? Aku tidak asing dengan suaranya. Apakah yang dikatakannya itu benar?' batin Hinata.

_"Sas...sasu...ke," dia memanggil namanya untuk terakhir kalinya. Matanya mulai gelap dan tubuhnya terasa dingin. Dia berada di dunia yang gelap dan sendirian._

"Sekarang kau disini dengan nama berbeda, Hinata no Sabaku. Tapi aku tahu, kau Hinata Hyuuga." Sasuke melepas tangannya dari mata Hinata dengan pelan. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh menetes kebawah. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis. Hatinya tersa pedih mendengarnya.

Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Tangannya melingkar di bahu Hinata, "Aku mencintaimu Hinata."

Hinata menelan ludahnya. Pelukannya terasa hangat. Dia merasakan jantungnya akan melompat keluar. Tangannya memegang tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di bahunya. Mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Sasuke! Aku... aku juga mencintaimu," kata-kata itu meluncur tanpa dia sadari.

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. Dia tidak mau melepasnya untuk kedua kali, meskipun Hinata belum sepenuhnya mengingat masa lalunya. Tapi dia yakin. Hinata akan mengingatnya.

**~o0o~**

Sebuah mobil merah maroon berhenti di dihalaman rumah. Dengan cepat dia keluar dari mobilnya. Dia tersenyum. Langkah kakinya berjalan memasuki rumah.

"Selamat datang, Gaara-sama," sapa Hidan membukakan pintu.

Majikannya menoleh padanya, "Apa ada sesuatu selama aku pergi?"

Hidan menelan ludahnya, "Hinata-sama pergi dengan Temari-sama."

"Pergi kemana?"

"Tidak tahu, Gaara-sama. Mereka pergi sudah seminggu."'

Gaara masuk rumah dengan kesal. Dia mendapati Hinata tidak ada dirumah. Ada kemarahan terpancar di matanya. Dia sudah menyuruhnya, untuk tidak pergi kemanapun selama dia pergi megurusi pekerjaannya.

Gaara berdiri dari duduknya mendekati Hinata, "Hinata, aku akan pergi selama dua minggu. Sepupuku akan kesini untuk liburan. Jadi kau tidak kesepian."

"Dua minggu?"

"Hmm. Tapi ingat! Kau tidak boleh keluar rumah tanpa seijinku."

Hinata tersenyum, "Baik, Gaara-sama." Dia menggoda Gaara.

Belum genap dua minggu, Gaara sudah selesai dari urusannya. Dia tidak membayangkan, Hinata akan pergi tanpa meminta ijin padanya. Kamar Hinata dilihatnya sekilas. Kemudian dia berjalan kekamarnya sendiri. Mencoba tidak memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Hinata dan Temari di luar sana. Dia menghembuskan nafas dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang.

~o0o~

"Wah-wah ada yang terkena sihir cinta," goda Naruto yang berdiri di depan Hinata dan Sasuke dengan senyum khasnya.

Sasuke tak memperdulikan Naruto yang tetap berdiri melihatnya. Dia tetap memeluk Hinata. Semua temannya mendekatinya dan tersenyum melihatnya. Hinata sudah merasakan wajahnya panas. Dia menundukkan wajahnya. Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat kelakuan Hinata.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Buat yang udah Review, **Arigatou Gozaimasuta***nunduk dengan dalam. Bila masih kependekan atau ada kesalahan **Gooomeeen.. yang login lihat di inboknya...**

**Ara-chan** : Makcih ya, Sasu akan semangat trs. **R'bowU** : Gomen bila kependekan. **Shinji aishiteru** : Udah aq updet! **SasuHina Lovers** : Lihat saja nanti ya... **ika chan** : Sabar ya...

REVIEW PLEASE...


	11. Iam Hinata Hyuuga

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Warning tentunya AU, OOC, all.

GYH © Chai Mol

**A/N : **Italic di pakai untuk Flas Back.

Happy Reading ((^_^))

* * *

Gaara merasakan kejengkelan tak tertahankan. Dia meneken rahangnya. Melihat Hinata berjalan memasuki rumah bersama Temari. Dia tidak suka Hinata keluar rumah tanpa seijinnya. Apalagi selama seminggu tidak ada di rumah. Suasana ruangan berubah gelap. Hawa kemarahan merambat disekitar Gaara.

Sebagai sepupu. Temari bisa membaca suasana hati Gaara. Kemarahan menyelimuti sepupunya. Dia bersikap seperti biasa dan tersenyum untuk mencairkan suasana yang tidak enak. Tapi... usahanya gagal. Gaara tetap diam dengan tatapan mematikan.

Hinata menatap Gaara. Lalu beralih pada Temari. Dia juga merasakan aura kemarahan menantinya. Mengingat janjinya pada Gaara untuk tidak keluar rumah tanpa seijinnya. Tapi dia melanggar janji itu.

Sebelum keberangkatannya ke luar kota. Gaara mengatakan akan pergi selama dua minggu. Sekarang baru seminggu. Dia sudah ada di rumah. Menemukan Hinata tidak ada dirumah.

Suasana menjadi Hening.

Gaara menatap tajam Hinata. Dia sangat kesal dan marah. Rasanya ingin sekali memberi pelajaran agar Hinata mematuhi aturannya.

"Kau pergi kemana selama seminggu?" tanyanya dengan suara berat.

Temari menepuk bahu sepupunya, "Kita hanya liburan ke pantai. Aku yang mengajaknya."

Gaara memincingkan mata pada sepupunya, "Kenapa kau tidak meminta ijin dariku? Apa kau lupa apa yang kau ucapkan?" lalu beralih pada Hinata.

"Go-gomen... aku minta maaf," Hinata menatapnya. Mata mereka saling memandang. Mata hijau tersirat kemarahan.

"Tak semudah itu kau minta maaf padaku," Gaara menaikkan suaranya.

"Sudahlah, Gaara. Itu semua salahku bukan salah Hinata," Temari berusaha menenangkan sepupunya.

"Aku tidak perlu mendengar alasanmu. Dan ini bukan urusanmu, Temari," kata Gaara melirik kearahnya.

Temari sudah gerah menghadapi sepupunya, "Bukan urusanku ha! Ini urusanku karena aku yang mengajaknya. Dan aku perlu tahu kebenarannya, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Hinata."

Gaara melotot pada Temari. Berani sekali sepupunya mencampuri urusan pribadinya? Apa yang diinginkan sepupunya? Bertanya tentang dirinya dan Hinata? Gaara menatap Hinata lagi. Mata lavender sudah berkaca-kaca.

Hinata ingin mendengar jawaban dari Gaara. Sebenarnya hubungan apa diantara mereka? Dia ingin tahu jati dirinya? Kenapa gaara menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya?

Seringai terlihat dari mulut Temari, "Kau tidak punya jawaban, Gaara? Cih, aku sudah mengiranya. Dan kau tahu... dia bukan Hinata no Sabaku-kan? Dia tidak ada hubungan dengan keluarga ini. Jadi siapa dia?"

Ekspresi Gaara berubah. Dia harus menjawab apa? Tak mungkin mengatakan kebenarannya. Bisa-bisa dia kehilangan Hinata.

"Dia... tunanganku," teriak Gaara terbawa emosi.

Hinata tersentak mendengarnya. Tunangan! Dia tunangannya Gaara. Tidak. Tidak mungkin... dia tidak mengira sama sekali. Gaara sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak sendiri.

"Tunangan? Kalo dia tunanganmu, kau pasti tahu keluarganya?" Temari tidak puas dengan jawabannya.

"Dia tidak punya keluarga... dia sebatang kara."

"Apa itu benar? Bagaimana kalo dia itu Hinata Hyuuga," tebak Temari mantap.

Gaara terlihat shock. Bagaimana sepupunya bisa tahu semua? Dan apakah ingatan Hinata sudah kembali? Gawat! Dia tertawa. Menyembunyikan kekagetannya, "Apa buktinya!"

"Bukti? Aku bisa buktikan padamu. Aku tahu semua tentang Hinata Hyuuga. Kebiasaannya, kesukaannya dan banyak lagi. Itu sama dengan Hinata," Temari melihat Hinata.

"Dan kau tahu? Aku dan Hinata Hyuuga adalah sahabat," tambah Temari.

Kekagetan Gaara tidak bisa ditutupinya lagi. Amarahnya meluap. Dia menggertakkan giginya. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Dengan cepat dia menyambar tangan Hinata. Menyeretnya masuk kedalam kamar gadis itu. Temari berusaha mencegah. Tapi sayang, Gaara mendorongnya dan dia menabrak tembok. Hinata berteriak ngeri. Gaara berhasil memasukkan Hinata ke kamar dengan kasar. Pintu kamar itu dikunci dari luar. Gaara mengurung Hinata.

Hinata berusaha membuka pintu dan menggedor-gedor pintu, "Gomen... gomen... aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku mohon... keluarkan aku, Gaara," teriak Hinata dari balik pintu. Dia terisak menangis. Kenapa hidupnya berubah secepat ini?

Gaara tidak menghiraukan isakan tangis Hinata. Dia berjalan menjauh dari pintu. Saat dia berjalan, Temari menghadangnya. Berusaha berbicara baik-baik. Tapi Gaara malah menyalak marah. Mereka saling beradu mulut. Berteriak mengeluarkan kemarahan masing-masing. Temari mendesak sepupunya. Mengatakan kebenaran tentang Hinata. Gaara mencengkeram rahang sepupunya, "Ya! Dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga," suaranya menggema. Mendorong sepupunya jatuh ke sofa. Lalu melanjutkan jalannya manuju kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamar Hinata.

Dia mendengar semua dari balik pintu. Apa yang dikatakan Gaara merasuk dalam otaknya. Dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga bukan Hinata no Sabaku. Pikirannya terngiang nama Hinata Hyuuga. Mulutnya tak henti-henti menyebutkan nama itu. Hinata Hyuuga! Tubuhnya merosot kebawah. Dia duduk di lantai. Meremas kepalanya. Rambut indigonya tak beraturan lagi. Air matanya pecah mengalir di pipinya. Bibirnya bergetar.

Dia merangkak menuju tempat tidur. Dengan pelan dia naik dan meringkuk. Semua kenyataan dan kebenaran yang di ucapka Sasuke, sudah terbukti semua.

Hinata merasakan kepalanya berdenyut keras. Pusing yang teramat menyakitkan. Dia mengerang menahan sakit. Meremas kain seprei biru muda. Beralih memegang kepalanya. Dunia seperti berhenti seketika. Lalu berputar pada masa lalu. Bagai kaset diputar ulang. Ingatannya di masa lalu mulai terlihat jelas. Dia teringat ayahnya yang memaksa untuk menemani Gaara di teras. Hanabi, adiknya. Temari dan Shikamaru. Ingatan yang indah bersama Sasuke. Pertengkaran yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Sasuke sebelum kecelakaan menimpanya.

Cairan pekat keluar dari hidungnya. Otaknya bekerja terlalu keras untuk kejadian hari ini. Darah itu menetes jatuh di seprei. Hinata tidak merasakan darah keluar dari hidungnya. Dia mengerang merasakan kepalanya seperti akan pecah.

Satu jam kemudian.

Sakit kepalanya sudah tidak dirasakan lagi. Cairan pekat itu masih keluar dari hidungnya. Tubuhnya terlihat lemas. Mata lavendernya terlihat hampa. Hinata tidak bergerak. Darah merah menghiasi seprei. Seperti tak ada kehidupan.

Cklek

Pintu kamar terbuka dari luar. Gaara berdiri di ambang pintu. Melihat Hinata menghadap tembok. Gadis meringkuk di tempat tidur. Tidak ada suara isak tangis. Kamar itu hening. Gaara mendekatinya. Dia berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

"Hinata," panggilnya lembut.

Tak ada jawaban dari gadis itu.

Mata Gaara terbelalak melihat noda merah di seprei. Dengan ragu dia membalikkan tubuh Hinata. Wajah cantik itu ternoda darah yang masih mengalir dari hidung. Gaara panik. Tanpa pikir panjang tangannya terselip di punggung dan paha Hinata. Membopongnya keluar dari kamar. Dia berteriak memanggil Hidan untuk menyiapkan mobil.

Mendengar sepupunya berteriak, Temari keluar dari kamar. Dia melihat Gaara membawa Hinata menuju pintu utama. Bergegas melihat apa yang terjadi. Dia mendekati Gaara.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Cepat bukakan pintu mobil. Akan aku ceritakan dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit."

Temari membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Setelah Hidan berhenti di depan pintu. Gaara merebahkan Hinata di kursi belakang dan menopang kepala gadis itu di pangkuannya. Temari masuk kedalam mobil. Dia duduk di kursi depan samping Hidan. Mobil itu melaju menuju rumah sakit Iwa.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Gaara menceritakan semua pada Temari. Dia takut kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi.

_Knok Knok_

_Pintu kamar rawat Hinata terbuka. Hiashi berjalan mendekati putrinya dan melihat keadaan Hinata yang terbaring di kasur rumah sakit. Gaara menanyakan apa yang dikatakan Kabuto pada Hiashi._

_"Ingatan Hinata kemungkinan akan hilang," kata Hiashi._

_Hanabi shock mendengar kata ayahnya. "Seperti itukah? Apa yang akan anda lakukan sekarang?" tanya Gaara._

_"Kita tak bisa memaksanya untuk mengingat dirinya. Jika itu terjadi otaknya akan mengalami pendarahan dan mengakibatkan kematian," jawab Hiashi._

Gaara tidak mau Hinata mati karena kesalahannya. Dia merasa terpukul. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tangannya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Dia merasa frustasi. Temari menaikkan alisnya. Melihat sikap Gaara yang panik dan terlihat stress.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke merasa perasaannya tidak enak. Pikirannya selalu ada Hinata. Seharusnya dia senang. Akhirnya meraka menjalin cinta kembali. Mata onycnya melihat sahabatnya yang terlelap tidur di sofa. Dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Dia berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan mondar-mandir. Ada apa dengan dengan diriku? Kenapa aku terus kepikiran Hinata? Mungkinkah ada sesuatu terjadi dengannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara duduk di ruang tunggu. Berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata. Seorang wanita berjalan keluar dari ruang operasi dan berjalan ke arahnya. Temari melihat wanita itu. Dia sangat khawatir terhadap sahabatnya.

"Sabaku-san," wanita itu memanggilnya.

Gaara berdiri, "Ya."

"Syukurlah, gadis itu bisa diselamatkan. Jika terlambat sedikit saja, nyawanya tak tertolong lagi," Gaara merasa lega mendengarnya.

"Apa kami boleh melihatnya, Dok?"

"Silahkan."

...

Dua Hari

Temari senang melihat Hinata kini tersenyum. Meskipun keadaannya masih lemah. Kini sahabatnya, Hinata Hyuuga kembali.

Hinata sudah mengingat semua jati dirinya. Masa kritis sudah dilewatinya. Dia bisa mengingat memori cintanya pada Sasuke. Kenangan-kenangan indah saat bersama. Dia tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya. Temari yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum.

#

**TBC**

#

* * *

Buat yang udah Review, **Arigatou Gozaimasuta : **, harunaru chan muach, KatouChii, ika chan, Sora Hinase, Aam tempe, oliver.

Para reader aq ucapkan terima kasih telah mampir di fic ini.

**Jangan lupa review-nya...**


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Warning tentunya AU, OOC, all.

GYH Chai Mol

**A/N : Gomen baru updet. . .Buat yang udah review, saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak : **

**JadenXJesse lover **(Yang lupa apanya? bahasanya?hehe... {^_^})** Shirayuki No Aoi, MiyukiHana, , Uchiha Kagoure chan, Sweety **(Udah aku updet... Gomen kalo lama)** SoraHinase, i love sasuhina, ****Ara-chan, **harunaru chan muach (Iya, ingatan Hinata udah kembali. Horeee...)** KatouChii **(Gimana sikap Sasuke dan Gaara? baca chap ini ya...) **hina hinu **(Silahkan anda membenci pair Sasuhina, itu hak anda. Saya menyukai pair SasuHina, itu hak saya. Silahkan juga anda menganggap fic saya tidak masuk akal...Saya berterima kasih, anda menyampaikan pikiran anda tentang fic saya)**, Ree Kie **(Gomen Ree-chan, kalo adegan SasuHina dikit. Mungkin dichap ini juga msh dikit...) **Upe Jun **(Iya, cuma meriang. hehe... bercanda Upe-san)** ran-neechan granger **(Gomen kalo ngegantung dan membuat ran-san bertanya-tanya)** Uzumaki Panda** (aku maafin..tapi review lagi ya? ^_^)

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading ((^_^))

**.**

**.**

Dokter berbicara dengan Gaara di ruangannya. Membicarakan tentang keadaan Hinata selanjutnya. Sedangkan Hinata berada di kamar rawat ditemani Temari. Dokter itu membuka catatan tentang Hinata. Melihatnya sebentar lalu menatap Gaara yang duduk di depannya.

"Sabaku-san, saya akan menyampaikan sesuatu tentang Hinata-san. Ini penting dan anda harus mengingatnya..." Dokter menghembuskan nafas pelan, "...dia tidak boleh dalam keadaan tertekan atau berpikir berat. Jika itu terjadi, kondisinya bisa membahayakan dirinya," Gaara menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa bersalah kian bertambah.

"Sabaku-san, apa anda mendengarnya?" tanya dokter.

Gaara kembali menatap dokter di depannya, "Saya mendengarnya."

"Hanya itu yang saya sampaikan pada anda."

"Kalo begitu saya permisi. Terima kasih, Dok," dokter tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Gaara keluar dari ruang dokter dengan lesu. Dia menyebabkan Hinata seperti ini. Dalam pikirannya, dia ingin melihat Hinata selalu senyum padanya. Tapi... sekarang. Hinata akan membencinya.

Berjalan di lorong rumah sakit dengan pikiran kalut. Dia akan melihat Hinata dan meminta maaf. Gaara berusaha tenang setelah berdiri didepan pintu kamar rawatnya. Tangannya membuka knop pintu dengan pelan. Matanya melihat keadaan dalam kamar. Temari tengah duduk di samping Hinata dengan membaca majalah. Lalu beralih pada Hinata. Kelopak matanya tertutup. Wajah pucatnya masih terlihat. Gaara berjalan masuk mendekati sepupunya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya pada Temari.

Si sepupu menutup majalahnya, "Baik."

Gaara duduk di sebelah Hinata berlawanan dengan sepupunya, "Maafkan aku," Gaara mencium tangannya, "Aku sangat menyesal melakukan ini padamu. Kau boleh membenciku... sungguh aku menyesal. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum."

Temari mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau menyesal Gaara? Kenapa dari awal kau tidak menceritakan sebenarnya pada dia."

"Aku mencintainya sejak pertama melihatnya dan bermaksud untuk menjadikannya milikku," Gaara tidak melihat sepupunya. Matanya menatap wajah Hinata.

"Itu egois namanya."

Gaara mendesah, "Memang aku egois. Karena keegoisanku... dia seperti ini."

Temari beranjak dari kursinya. Berjalan mendekati pintu. Membukanya pelan dan meninggalkan Gaara sendirian dengan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke meraih jaket hitamnya dari kursi. Berjalan keluar rumah dengan Shikamaru. Mereka berdua membuka pintu mobil lalu menutupnya. Sasuke menyalakan mesinnya dan menjalankan mobil keluar dari pekarangan kediaman Uchiha.

Terlihat kecemasan di mata onycnya. Beberapa hari, dia mempunyai firasat tidak enak tentang Hinata. Setelah mendapat pesan singkat dari Temari, bahwa Hinata berada di rumah sakit. Dia bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit dimana Hinata dirawat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata membuka matanya. Dia melihat Gaara menggenggam tangannya. Matanya penuh kebencian. Berpikir kalo Gaara telah memisahkan dari keluarganya dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Terutama orang yang sangat di cintainya, Sasuke. Menyembunyikan identitas dirinya selama dia hilang ingatan. Hinata menarik tangannya dari genggaman Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum lembut padanya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" nada khawatir terdengar dari suaranya.

"Aku... aku membencimu," Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

Gaara merasa senang Hinata membencinya. Tapi, ada rasa sakit saat mendengarnya, "Bencilah sepuasnya. Semua salahku... demi keegoisanku, aku rela berbohong padamu menyembunyikan kebenaran darimu."

"Aku menyesal Hinata," Gaara megatakan dengan suara serak. Tangannya membelai rambut indigonya.

Air mata menetes dari pipi Hinata. Dia cepat-cepat menghapusnya sebelum Gaara melihatnya. Hinata tidak mau terlihat lemah di depannya. Meskipun benci padanya, dia masih menyayanginya. Gaara seperti kakak baginya. Selama dia tinggal dengannya, Gaara membuatnya nyaman. Walaupun membatasi kebebasannya.

Hinata tidak menanggapi perkataan Gaara. Diam dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Di luar kamar rawat.

Temari duduk di kursi depan kamar rawat Hinata. Memainkan ponselnya. Matanya melihat lorong rumah sakit. Menunggu datangnya seseorang. Terlihat dua sosok yang di kenalinya. Dia melambaikan tangannya. Dua pemuda itu melihatnya dan menghampirinya.

"Shikamaru, Sasuke!" sapa Temari setelah mereka dekat. Pemilik rambut raven hanya mengangguk. Shikamaru menatap Temari, "Kenapa kau ada di luar? Bukannya menemani Hinata."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke.

Temari berdiri, "Sebaiknya kalian masuk. Ayo!" tangannya membuka pintu. Terlihat Gaara membelai rambut Hinata. Sasuke cemburu melihatnya. Temari menutup pintu setelah mereka masuk.

Gaara melihat sepupunya, "Siapa mereka?"

Temari mendekati Shikamaru, "Teman dekatku, Nara Shikamaru. Dan dia ..." Temari melihat Hinata yang diam memalingkan wajahnya dari Gaara, "... Uchiha Sasuke."

'_Uchiha Sasuke. Aku pernah mendengar nama itu_,' batin Gaara. Mata hijaunya menatap tajam mata onyc.

"Gaara no Sabaku," Gaara berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku harus kembali ke kantor," dia menjauh dari ranjang Hinata menuju pintu. Membuka dan menutup pintu setelah di luar kamar.

Hinata melihat Temari dan Shikamaru setelah Gaara keluar dari kamar. Lalu beralih pada Sasuke.

"Hinata?" tanya Sasuke mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Hinata tersenyum lembut, "Kau tahu? Aku sudah... mengingat semuanya. Hinata Hyuuga adalah aku."

"Aku tahu," Dia senang, ingatan Hinata sudah kembali.

Shikamaru dan Temari melihat dua sahabatnya kini bersatu kembali. Dengan langkah pelan mereka berdua meninggalkan kamar rawat Hinata. Memberi privasi pada Hinata dan Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk di pinggiran ranjang Hinata. Menatap intens mata lavender.

"Apa kau tidak ingin memelukku?" Seringai muncul di bibirnya.

Hinata merentangkan tangannya. Dia ingin memeluknya juga. Kehangatan Sasuke yang selalu membuatnya nyaman. Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya. Memeluk erat Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Empat remaja duduk di ruang tengah. Minuman soda kaleng dan pizza bertengger di meja. Menatap layar televisi yang menyuguhkan film komedi dari DVD yang baru mereka beli.

"Ini film terlucu yang pernah aku lihat, hahaha..." seru Naruto yang duduk dekat Sakura.

Sakura meliriknya, "Berisik, baka!"

Sai menenggak soda kalengnya. Dia tidak perduli film yang diputar. Baginya film yang dipilih Naruto, film anak-anak. Dia beranjak dari kursinya. Meninggalkan tiga temannya yang asyik cekikikan. Memasuki kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuh pucatnya.

"Aku tidak melihat Sasuke dan Shikamaru," Ino menyadari keberadaan dua temannya yang tidak ada di rumah.

"Paling-paling mereka pergi keluar," jawab Naruto seenaknya. Didukung Sakura yang mengangguk tanpa berpaling dari televisi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepulangan Hinata dari rumah sakit.

Perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit terlihat canggung. Setiap kali Gaara memulai percakapan, Hinata hanya diam. Dia menatap kosong jendela mobil. Membuat Gaara makin bersalah.

Gaara memapah Hinata berjalan, setelah keluar dari mobil. Membawanya masuk kedalam rumah. Hinata hanya melihatnya sekilas. Keheningan menyelimuti suasana diantara mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga hari sepulang dari rumah sakit, Hinata tidak mau makan. Bahkan dia mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dia juga tidak tidur. Yang dilakukan hanya duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Mata lavendernya terlihat membengkak. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

Temari sangat khawatir padanya. Dia mengetok pintunya untuk sekian kalinya. Namun tak ada respon dari Hinata.

Gaara yang berdiri di belakang sepupunya terlihat frustasi. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut merahnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Melihat Hinata yang mengunci diri di dalam kamar tanpa makan dan minum. Yang di takutkannya lagi, jika Hinata tertekan. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Hinata. Gaara teringat dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Temari, aku ada pertanyaan," Gaara berjalan menuju sofa. Temari mengikutinya di belakang. Mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Tentang apa?" temari melihat sepupunya.

Gaara menyilangkan tangannya di dada, "Uchiha Sasuke. Ada hubungan apa dia dengan Hinata?"

"Oh... mereka saling mencintai. Tentunya hubungan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih."

Gaara memejamkan matanya. Mengingat Hanabi, adiknya Hinata menyebutkan nama Sasuke. Dia takut kehilangan Hinata. Juga merasa sakit melihat Hinata tidak bahagia. Dada bidangnya terangkat, menarik nafas sedalam-dalamya lalu menghembuskan.

"Kau bisa menyuruhnya kesini?" Gaara membuka matanya. Melihat sepupunya mengangguk.

Gaara sudah putus asa, dia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata. Jalan satu-satunya, membawa Sasuke kerumahnya. Meski hatinya tersayat menerima kenyataan bahwa cinta Hinata hanya untuk Sasuke. Mulai dari awal, dia sudah menyadarinya. Keegoisannya telah membuatnya buta akan cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara keluar dari kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Hari ini, dia ada rapat. Semalaman dia berpikir tentang Hinata dan Sasuke. Menjelang pagi matanya baru terpejam. Akhirnya, dia bangun kesiangan.

Guren membungkuk melihat tuannya. Menawarkan untuk sarapan. Gaara menolaknya. Lalu memberinya pesan untuk disampaikan pada sepupunya. Setelah itu dia berangkat ke kantornya.

Temari merenggangkan ototnya didepan pintu kamarnya. Melihat makanan di meja makan masih utuh. Dia berjalan kedapur. Membuka lemari es dan mengambil botol air mineral. Air membasahi tenggorakannya.

"Selamat pagi, Temari-san," sapa Guren di depan pintu dapur.

"Pagi, Guren. Kau dari mana?"

"Dari kamar Hinata-sama."

Temari menaruh botol minumannya, "Dia membuka pintunya?"

Guren mengambil tissu di laci lemari dapur, "Iya. Dia meminta saya untuk mengambilkan tissu," dia menghampiri Temari, "Gaara-sama berpesan pada anda. Jangan lupa untuk –"

"Hmm. Aku tahu," potong Temari. Dia tahu maksud pesan yang disampaikan Guren. Lalu menyambar tissu dari tangan Guren, "Biar aku yang memberikannya."

Temari meninggalkan dapur. Dia ingin melihat keadaan sahabatnya. Membuka pelan pintu kamar Hinata. Kamar itu terlihat gelap. Tirai jendela dibiarkan tertutup. Lampu kamar sengaja tidak dinyalakan.

"Hinata," Temari memanggilnya dari ambang pintu.

"Aku ingin sendirian, Temari," Hinata tak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Baiklah," Temari berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Dibukanya tirai jendela dan meletakkan tissu ditempat tidur di samping Hinata. Lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Dia menyadari kebiasaan sahabatnya. Kalo ada masalah Hinata ingin sendirian. Tidak membiarkan orang lain mengganggunya.

Temari mengambil ponselnya dari kamar dan membawanya ke meja makan. Menghubungi seseorang. Dia berbicara sambil mencicipi makanan yang ada di meja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orang yang ditunggu Temari, akhirnya datang. Sasuke memasuki kediaman Sabaku, setelah Hidan mempersilahkan masuk. Dia melihat Temari menghampirinya.

"Cepat sekali kau datang, Sasuke," canda Temari.

"Tch, kau selalu bercanda. Dimana Hinata?" tanyanya datar.

Temari mengajaknya kekamar Hinata. Dia menceritakan keadaannya. Dia berharap kedatangan Sasuke bisa membuat Hinata keluar dari kamar dan makan.

Dari dapur, Guren membawakan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman kesukaan Hinata. Menyerahkan pada Temari dan kembali ke dapur.

Temari memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk membuka pintu kamar Hinata. Sebelum Sasuke masuk, Temari menyerahkan nampan padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata mengambil tissu dari sisinya. Dia sudah menghabiskan beberapa kotak tissu untuk menyeka air di tengah tempat tidur. Memejamkan mata lavendernya. Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan tertutup lagi.

"Hinata," Sasuke bisa melihatnya meringkuk di tempat tidur.

Tak ada jawaban.

Sasuke mendekatinya, "Hinata," Dia menaruh makanan yang dibawanya di atas meja rias, "Aku membawa sesuatu untuk dimakan."

Mata Hinata terbuka. Pandangan-nya kabur saat menatap sosok laki-laki dikamarnya.

"Keluar! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" bentak Hinata dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, "Aku membencimu!" suaranya teredam di bantal. Tapi Sasuke bisa mendengarnya.

"Tenang, Hinata," Sasuke berusaha untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Tangannya menyentuh bahu Hinata yang gemetar, "Hinata, ini aku!" dia mencoba menenangkannya.

"Keluar! Aku membencimu Gaara!" Hinata tidak tahu itu Sasuke.

"Ini aku, Sasuke," Hinata menarik bantal dari wajahnya.

"Lihatlah, Hinata," Sasuke memastikan padanya untuk melihat dirinya. Hinata menatapnya. Memastikan itu Sasuke.

"Sasuke," panggilnya pelan. Dan dia mulai menangis, "Go-gomen, aku... tidak bermaksud mengusirmu."

Sasuke menaiki tempat tidur Hinata. Berbaring di sisinya dan memeluknya, "Shhh... tenanglah. Aku disini."

Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidangnya. Sasuke mencium rambut indigonya. Memberikan rasa nyaman pada gadis yang dicintainya. Tangisan Hinata mulai reda.

Tangan Sasuke mendongakkan wajah Hinata keatas. Mereka saling menatap. Mata onyc mengunci mata lavender. Terlihat mata Hinata yang bengkak dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Sasuke mencium lembut kedua matanya. Meninggalkan rasa asin di bibirnya. Sasuke menatap Hinata lagi. Lalu mencium bibir lembutnya. Merasakan bibir Sasuke menekan bibirnya, Hinata membalas ciumannya dengan wajah memerah. Mereka tenggelam dengan ciuman lembut.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian, apa chap ini alurnya kelambatan? **

**Arigatou Gozaimasu, sudah mampir di fic saya dan membacanya... REVIEW PLEASE...**


End file.
